Marauder's Rising Sun
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Sequel to Marauders' Dawn. The Marauders and Catie are journeying through Hogwarts. James makes it known he likes a certain red-head. And Lily may just have feelings back. On top of all that will Remus and Catie finally get together? COMPLETE! 7.10.11
1. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the sequel you've all been waiting for! I'm so excited to bring you their third year! So I'm going to stop babbling now and get a move on…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I do own CP.**

Catie wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. She had just side-along apparated with her mum to Diagon Alley. James would be there any minute with their dad. Today, August twenty-ninth, was their annual school shopping day third year in a row. Catie was very excited about the upcoming year; she would be taking Arithmetic with Lily and Remus instead of Divination. There was a pop, and James and Charles were a few feet from them.

"Catherine, James, let me see your lists dears." Their mother said holding out two open hands. The twins surrendered their lists and Ellen read over them several times before announcing,

"Madam Malkin's first. I can clearly see your ankles James. And it looks as if you've grown a bit too Catherine."

"Really mum? I can't see it…" James teased messing up Catie's hair.

"Mum!" Catie whined swatting away James' hand. Ellen rolled her eyes and began walking down the alley towards the robe shop, Charles following her. Catie turned and looked into a window of a shop to fix her hair,

"Thanks for that, I really hated that style Mum forced me to wear." Catie said bending over and flipping her hair into a high ponytail. James glanced down the street,

"We better get going, I can barely see Mum and Dad…" he said taking Catie's elbow and dragging her with him down the alley.

* * *

"Ah hello there Ellen, Charles. My James you must have grown four inches since last year." Malkin greeted while she tended to another customer. Catie smacked James' arm playfully smiling. Catie hated that James was taller than her but there was nothing she could do about it. They didn't have to wait long until Malkin got to them, Catie went first. She sighed as she stepped onto the pedestal, and stretched out her arms. The witch took several measurements then took off several robes from a rack.

"Try these on for size my dear." she said simply, "James get up here." Malkin said gesturing for James to step up. Catie went into the changing room and shut the door, she slipped on each set of black robes when she found a lavender colored one under the last black pair. The lavender robes were dress robes, very pretty dress robes in her size! Catie gently took the robes she was wearing off and threw the dress robes on and looked in the mirror. She looked stunning, in her opinion. Beaming she changed back into her first change of clothes and stepped out.

"These fit fine." Catie said cheerfully, "Can I um get the dress robes too?" she asked cautiously. Malkin looked up and accidentally stuck James with a pin,

"Ouch!" James cried.

"Sorry dear…Yes ma'am Catie. You'll need 'em at Hogwarts this year I'm sure." said Madame Malkin as she took her final measurement on James. Once Malkin stepped aside James hopped down and rubbed his side where the needle had stuck him. Madame Malkin disappeared behind some racks and returned with four sets of robes,

"Here you are. Go try them on." Malkin said smiling. They fit, Ellen paid the woman then the family left onto Flourish and Blotts for books. The bell tinkled as James pushed open the door and Catie just about squealed with excitement as she went in. With her book list in hand she ran off towards some bookshelves. First on her list was, '_Discovering Runes and Their Meanings_' next was, '_Intermediate Transfiguration_', '_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three_' and a handful of other titles. Catie collected them all and presented them to her parents to buy. James, who had followed Catie around grabbing the same books as she, had done the same thing. Books packed away in Catie's new book bag, they continued onto the apothecary, which was an extremely brief visit. James and Catie both walked out with a new cauldron, and their ingredients needed for the upcoming term inside. Charles and the twins took a break at the Ice Cream Parlor while Ellen floated in and out of shops purchasing their final things.

"Dad, d'you think we could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies? Catie and I need new gloves and broom cleaners for our Nimbus one-thousand five-hundreds." James begged as he devoured his Chunky Chocolate ice cream. Catie shrugged,

"We do need new gloves dad…" she said finishing off her Cookies and Cream ice cream. Charles sighed and raised an eyebrow,

"Are you sure?" he teased. James and Catie smiled and nodded. Charles set down three galleons on the table and stood,

"Well let's get on with it then. We promised your mum we'd be here in ten minutes." James and Catie ran off for the store, their father walking quickly behind them. James took Catie's hand as they dodged through the thickening crowd. Finally they reached the shop, which was booming.

"Dad, could you just give us ten galleons each? We can slip in and out easily." Catie asked after examining the crowd. Charles sighed and pulled out twenty galleons from his pockets putting ten in James and Catie's hands.

"Go on now and hurry!" he said ushering them inside.

"James spill, we don't need to clean our brooms. Why do we need this extra money?" Catie asked as they slipped into the shop and headed for the gear section. James sighed,

"I want to get a pair of gloves for Sirius, he needs goggles too for when it rains." he explained. Catie nodded understandingly,

"Oh all right. Here are the dragon hide James…" Catie said pointing towards a shelf near her.

* * *

Catie and James walked out of the shop with one bag each. James slipped Sirius' stuff into his bag. Charles brought his hands out of his pockets and smiled,

"All right now back to the Parlor. Your mum should be there any time now." And sure enough Ellen was waiting for them at the shop ready to give them an earful.

"I was starting to get worried! Honestly Charles couldn't you have waited on me! I was so worried, and with this war going on oh my…" Ellen ranted pulling Catie close to her chest.

"Mum-I can't breathe…" Catie gasped. Ellen let her daughter go and grabbed James. Charles glanced around,

"Ellen, love we need to get home. It's almost dark, you know the rules." he said sticking his hand into his pocket. Catie guessed that's where his wand was. Ellen nodded,

"Charles get their things and I'll side along apparate with them." she instructed. Within a few minutes they were all safely back at the manor. Catie went on up to her bedroom, toting her things behind her.

Catie's room was more of a suite than a bedroom, mostly because of all the parties her parents held when she was younger. A suite gave her room to run around and play without leaving the room.

The first room in which you enter was Catie's bedroom, she had a canopy four-poster full bed like at Hogwarts, with purple sheets and comforter and then pink curtains. In front of Catie's bed was her cherry-oak two drawer vanity, the handles were silver, and on top lay a silver tinged mirror a chair sat pressed into the leg space of the vanity. The vanity top was organized and neat. To the left of the vanity, in the corner, sat a large five shelf bookshelf filled with all of Catie's favorite books. In front of Catie's bed by about five feet was a large window with soft cushions at the base. There was a little small space in between the window and Catie's bed where sat her nightstand. Catie dumped her new school things onto her bed and sighed. She ought to begin packing with only two days left until they left for Hogwarts.

Catie slowly walked out of her bedroom and into the next, her closet. There were racks lining one wall, shelves lining another, a mirror taking up the thinner wall, and storage bins stacked on the fourth and final wall. Catie walked to a storage bin on the bottom and pulled out her trunk. Catie's closet wasn't very big; it was seven by fourteen feet. (width and length.) The walls were scarlet in this room. Catie pulled her trunk behind her back into her bedroom. Cleo, her cat, ran out from the last and final room towards her into the bedroom. Cleo, running ahead of her mistress, pounced onto the bed. Catie smiled and slowly lifted the trunk onto the bed,

"Hello Cleo." she greeted before walking back into her closet and browsing through her muggle clothes for the much desired new Hogsmeade trips the upcoming year. She took three of her favorite shirts, and three pairs of jeans to pack. With the clothes in her arms she walked back to her trunk and set them in gently, and then Catie grabbed her new robes, and dress robe and set them inside also. Next she set in her textbooks, and other books, and then her supplies. In a half hour her trunk was packed, save for her broom and cauldron.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door; Catie whirled around to see James smiling,

"Dinner's ready. Dad was called off to the Ministry, and Mum went to volunteer a war-relief so it's just you and I tonight." he said walking in. Catie sighed,

"Again? Honestly, they spend more time working then they do with us…" said Catie flipping her trunk shut and setting it at the foot of her bed. Catie wiped her hands on her jeans and James nodded,

"Yeah really…Well come on, Tooky's waiting you know." he said motioning for her to follow him. Catie sighed and did so. When they reached the staircase James smirked at Catie evilly.

"Remember when we used to slide down the banister and drive Mum and the Governess barmy?" James said reminiscing, his eyes gleaming with cheer behind his glasses. Catie smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"Race you down!" she said jumping onto the banister and beginning to slide down at a fast pace.

"Oi! No fair!" James said hopping onto one on his side and also beginning to slide. Catie beat him and ran into the living room and took the book out from the bookshelf. The bookshelf slowly moved to the right revealing a door on the other side. Catie opened it and the two went into the delicious smelling kitchen. Tooky, their house she-elf, was levitating their meals onto the island smiling up at them,

"Good evening Master James and Mistress Catie." she said with a smile. Catie nodded,

"Hello Tooky, would you turn on the muggle telly?" she asked gesturing to the television that was on the wall facing them. Tooky nodded and snapped her fingers making the television go on.

"Thanks Took." James and Catie said in unison as their plates landed in front of them as well.

* * *

The next morning Ellen and Charles returned home to find their twins sacked out on the sofa in front of the television. Chuckling to themselves they drank down a cup of tea, compliments of Tooky, and went upstairs to bed.

Catie slowly lifted her eyelids; she had fallen asleep on James' shoulder. Yawning Catie sat up and looked around, things were a little blurry. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes and then the blur was gone. Catie yawned again when she stood she began to walk out of the room until she was standing on the first step to the staircase. She gazed sleepily up it, Catie had never noticed before this moment how long and tall the staircase was. Shrugging slightly she lifted her foot and set it on the second step, repeat process. Eventually she made it to the second floor and Catie trudged towards her bedroom and slipped inside groggily. Later that day when she forced herself to shower and dress, Catie found out that her parents were gone again. Grumbling slightly she stalked downstairs for a late lunch with James. When she reached the kitchen however James was already halfway done.

"Hiya Cate." he greeted with a full mouth. Catie rolled her eyes,

"Afternoon James." she sighed hopping onto the stool next to him. Tooky set her sandwich down in front of her and James randomly asked,

"How 'bout playing a game of Quidditch today?" Catie glanced over at James as she took a bite, after she swallowed she responded,

"With just the two of us? No way." James smirked,

"Oh but my dear Catie it won't be just the two of us…Come on out Padfoot!" James called to the cupboard. The door swung open and a familiar dark haired boy stepped out and opened his arms wincing slightly,

"Hello Cate!" Sirius said cheerfully. Catie spit out her lemonade,

"Sirius!" she exclaimed.

"The one and only!" he proclaimed proudly.

* * *

"So you're saying that you've been planning this the entire summer without telling me? What's next is Remus going to suddenly burst through the door?" Sirius and James lowered their heads,

"Sadly that plan didn't work out…" James grumbled. Catie frowned, she actually had hoped that Remus was about to come through the door. She had found that she missed him this past summer more than before. Catie shook her head of her thoughts and took another bite out of her sandwich. While she wasn't looking James and Sirius exchanged winks, they had totally got her.

"Will you hurry up Cate? I want to play Quidditch!" James whined aggravated. Catie rolled her eyes,

"Oh shut it will you?" she said annoyed. Sirius raised his hands in surrender,

"We'll be out back Kitty." Sirius said smirking slightly as he joined James at the door. Catie's head shot in his direction,

"Kitty? _Kitty_? What kind of bloody nick-name is that?" stormed Catie as she got to her feet and ran after the boys to the back. James and Sirius went into the broom shed and came out on brooms soaring high into the air to get away from Catie. Catie glared at them then marched into the shed grabbed her Nimbus one-thousand five hundred, then soared up into the air after them.

"Sirius Black you call me Kitty one more time and I swear I'll hex you the moment we arrive at Hogwarts!" Catie shouted after them. James and Sirius soared over the manor and dived just out of sight, growling Catie did the same then she saw a sandy haired boy standing with James and Sirius in the drive. Catie almost whipped out her wand then and there. She was going to murder those two…After greeting Remus of course. Catie jumped off her broom, and ran towards the three boys shoving her broom at James before enveloping Remus in a tight hug. Remus hugged her back just as tight when they realized how awkward and strange it felt. Catie fit perfectly in Remus' arms, she noticed that right away, especially because he was as tall as James, which meant he stood five inches taller then Catie. Slowly the two let go of each other, neither smiling, neither frowning. Catie pushed the weird thoughts to the back of her mind and scowled at Sirius and James,

"Oh you three are terrible!" she exclaimed. Sirius threw an arm around her shoulders,

"Ah dear, dear Kitty. I honestly thought you would have known that by now." he teased. Catie threw his arm off of her and punched his arm Sirius let out a gasp of pain,

"How did I get stuck in the middle of this?" she asked no one in particular, as she walked back towards the house. Catie was so lost and confused by Remus' hug she hadn't even noticed Sirius used his new nickname for her.

**A/N: And there you have it my faithful readers! The first chapter of Marauder's Rising Sun. :) I hope you've enjoyed it the next chapter will be posted tonight. Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: Here we are at Chappie two! This chapter begins September first, the day they return to Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Harry Potter, I do however own Catie.**

Catie slammed her trunk shut and locked it quickly before swinging it off her bed.

"Catherine dear hurry up! We must be off!" Ellen shouted. Catie rolled her eyes and swung her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Cleo, who was in her carrier. She pulled the trunk behind her with her free hand and raced downstairs by sliding on the banister. Her trunk she had slid down the carpeting that went up the staircase. Catie jumped off the banister and let out a breath,

"Whew! Well I'm ready to go, where are the boys?" Catie asked her mum. A loud bang came from upstairs and James, Remus and Sirius came rushing down the stairs with their trunks and animals in tow. Catie could have sworn she saw Sirius limp down the stairs, but she waved the thought off.

"Sorry mum…" James said panting. Orion, James' owl of two years, hooted annoyingly from inside his cage. Ellen shook her head,

"Come now, your father will be here any minute with the ministry car." she said frustrated as she went out the door. Catie scoffed,

"What did Dad do to make her so irritable?" she asked. Remus and Sirius shrugged and James pushed up his glasses,

"Let's just aim to get at the station in one piece, all right?" said James beginning to walk out the door Sirius following him. Remus sighed,

"Where has the time gone?" he said half-smiling. Catie smiled back,

"Someplace else apparently…Come on, we don't need to be getting on my mother's bad side." Catie said moving to go through the door. Remus snorted,

"I thought we all ready were…" Catie laughed and walked to the car where Ellen was scolding Charles. After everything and everybody was loaded into the ministry car they set off for King's Cross. Catie sat with her mum and dad in the front and the boys occupied the back. Catie thought it would have been a good idea, but she was proven wrong quickly…

"Charles for the last time-."

"-Ellen hear me out."

They were constantly fighting; Catie looked woefully back at the boys and mouthed 'Help me'. Sirius and James shrugged, as if to say 'What are we supposed to do?' Remus however sent her a pitying look. Sighing sadly Catie faced the front again and slumped down into her seat. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

At King's Cross the boys and Catie had their stuff on trolleys in seconds, trying to get away from the still arguing adults. James and Sirius went through the barrier first, followed quickly by Remus and lastly Catie. Once onto the platform they quickly got their trunks and pets and boarded the train. It was very crowded other students were everywhere. They finally found a free compartment that was several away from the door. Catie guessed she would probably be sitting with Alice and Lily, but she had yet to spot them anywhere. Before leaving the compartment Catie set a few basic shielding charms on Cleo's carrier just in case a few dark haired boys decided to mess with Cleo again. Then she was ushered off the train by James to say their goodbyes to their parents, who had set aside their argument for the time being.

"It was lovely to have you both over again this summer…" Ellen said hugging Remus and Sirius tightly. Sirius grimaced and winced slightly when she let go.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Remus said smiling at the woman's kindness. Ellen turned to her daughter first and sighed,

"Well I've found it useless to tell you to keep James out of trouble, so focus on your grades love. And we'll see you at Christmas time all right?" Ellen said fussing over Catie's hair.

"Mum, my hair's fine. I love you, see you at Christmas." Catie said smiling hugging her mother before turning to her dad.

"G'bye dad." she said hugging him tightly. Catie was a daddy's girl, he understood her more than her mum did. James on the other hand was neither he was his uncle's nephew.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around much this past summer…But I promise you that when you come home for Christmas we'll play as many games of Wizard's Chess as you want." Charles said frowning slightly then breaking out into a grin. Catie smiled at him,

"I can't wait for Christmas then!" she said excitedly. The train whistled loudly and Ellen rushed them to get on the train,

"Go on now!" Ellen said ushering them onto the train. Catie waved then followed the boys into their compartment.

"I guess I'm stuck with you three until Lily and Alice rescue me…" she said sighing and sitting down beside Remus, Cleo in her arms.

"With that tone you'd think we abused her, Prongs!" Sirius said leaning towards James. Catie scoffed,

"You certainly came close to…Putting me through heck last year." Remus chuckled and a familiar rat-faced boy opened the compartment door two girls beside him,

"I knew I'd find you!" Peter greeted cheerfully. The two girls beside him rolled their eyes,

"Come on Cate, we've got a compartment!" Alice said taking a step in. Catie stood and slipped an aggravated Cleo back into her crate.

"Kay." said Catie as she handed the carrier to Alice and pulled down her trunk. Lily stood just behind the door not daring to come any closer to the 'toe-rag'. Right before Catie followed them off she shot a palm at James,

"Cough it up." she said plainly. James sighed and rolled his eyes as he stuck his hand into his pocket producing five galleons, he set them in her palm and Catie smiled satisfactorily.

"Thank you James. Good bye you lot." Catie said kissing his cheek and closing the compartment door behind her.

* * *

Cleo lay happily on Alice's lap asleep. Severus had joined them moments after they had gotten settled. Currently they were all laughing over their summer stories,

"-Then my dad had to immobilize the toaster just so it wouldn't send flying pieces of toast at the next innocent bystander that goes by!" Alice laughed. Catie was sitting on the floor with a book clutching at her sides. Lily and Severus were also in a laughing fit. It took several moments for them all to get it together, and by that time the trolley lady showed up with lunch. Lily took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Catie,

"So how was your summer?" Lily asked. Catie shrugged,

"It was okay…Mum and dad was busy again. James and I enjoyed the quality time together I guess. It just isn't the same as it was four years ago." sighed Catie. Alice patted Catie's shoulder,

"I'm sorry Cate. How's James taking it...Them being so busy all the time?" Alice asked. Catie shrugged again,

"If he was having trouble he wouldn't let on to me about it. He always tries to protect me like that. I think the highlight of the summer was staying with you two after school, and seeing my uncle." Catie explained. Lily sighed,

"Third year...I can't believe we're entering third year!" she said giddily. Severus smirked,

"Yes, Lily we are. It is quite believable seeing as we're all thirteen." he teased. Alice and Catie began to laugh and Lily glared at Severus before smiling also.

* * *

The foursome enjoyed each other's company for another hour before it was time to change. Severus left the compartment and Catie, Alice, and Lily changed quickly inside.

"I can't believe we have Divination this year, my mum says it's rubbish." Alice said buttoning up her white blouse. Lily and Catie exchanged amused glances,

"Lily and I aren't taking Divination… We're taking Ancient Runes instead. James and Sirius however will be in Divination so it's not like you'll be alone." said Catie as she put on her black robes and put away her muggle clothing. Alice stared at them aghast,

"A-Ancient Runes?" Alice asked in disbelief. Lily and Catie slowly nodded. Alice stuck her lower lip and finished changing.

"Sorry Ali, Catie and I have talked about doing this class since last year. We thought you knew we would take it." Lily said feeling guilty as she stuffed away her muggle clothes. Catie frowned when Severus returned he had to come back when it was awkward enough without him contributing. Sighing Catie crossed her arms and resumed her seat next to Alice. Severus looked at each of them suspiciously, he raised an eyebrow,

"Everything all right in here?" he asked cautiously. Neither of the girls said a thing. Severus sat down next to Lily and said nothing.

* * *

"Hello Hagrid!" James shouted over the bustle of the students.

"'Ello there James, y' need to be gettin' to the carriages. 'Ello Sirius, well get 'long then. Firs' years this way, firs' years to me!" the half-giant boomed. Sirius appeared next to James and he pulled him towards the carriages,

"You seen Davis or Catie yet?" asked Sirius absently. James shook his head,

"Not since this morning. Oi! Evans, go with me to the first Hogsmeade trip?" he answered suddenly shouting as he caught sight of Lily's hair bouncing behind her. Catie was with her as was Alice. Lily's head shot towards him,

"Never!" she snapped angrily. James groaned and kicked at a rock making it fly several feet away. Remus put a hand on his shoulder,

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to ask…" Remus said sighing. Sirius shrugged,

"Why do you have such a thing for her?" he asked eying his best friend. James sighed dreamily,

"She's so beautiful, and smart, which means I wouldn't have to ask Catie to read over my homework." explained the jet black haired boy. From Sirius' view it looked as if James was staring off into space, so he gave him a good back-of-the-head slap,

"Sirius to James! Look mate she's just playing hard to get right? So, we'll play never give up. Now come on the last of the carriages are leaving." Sirius said wisely. Remus watched shocked as James and Sirius quickened their pace to the carriage Peter once again following behind. Still aghast he shook his head of his thoughts and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Catie was the last one to enter the carriage and as she did a second year girl ran up to her,

"Are you Miss Potter? And is Miss Evans with you?" she asked eagerly holding to scrolls in hand. Catie nodded and the girl handed over the scrolls before running off. Catie groaned as she stepped onto the carriage,

"Slughorn hasn't forgotten about us…" she muttered angrily sitting down next to Severus. Catie handed a scroll to Lily then unraveled her own.

_Catherine,_

_I am sorry to have missed you on the train, but I would be delighted if you should come Friday night for some tea._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

Catie shook her head and rolled up the parchment,

"When will he get it! I am not interested in his club thing-y. I have Quidditch, extra classes and the boys to watch! The last thing I need is this." Catie huffed crossing her arms.

"Well at least you get them!" said Alice scowling at no one in particular. Lily sighed,

"I do like the socialization…Getting to know others, etc." she concluded. Alice scoffed,

"Well I like that we're not socializing with Lily…" Alice commented sarcastically.

"Alice, please." Catie sighed, "This carriage is a sarcastic free zone." said Catie firmly. Severus nodded,

"I must agree with Catie on this one Davis." he said icily. Alice stuck her tongue out at Severus then slumped back into her seat.

"Lily will we ever get a break of these two?" Catie asked dramatically.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt and everyone disembarked.

"Well, I'm off to find the boys. See you in the common room Lily, Alice!" Catie called walking away from them.

* * *

As Remus and the boys walked up into the castle Remus searched for that familiar brunette in the crowd. She was supposed to sit with them for the welcoming feast. Catie had not yet been sighted though.

"Kitty you've found us!" Sirius said joyfully throwing his arms around Catie. Remus turned just in time to see Catie throw off Sirius and glare at him. Sirius gasped in pain as he hit the wall. Remus paused a hit like that couldn't cause that much pain. Sirius rubbed his left arm, but it had been the right that hit the wall…Something was up with Sirius for sure. But before Remus could go further Catie was snapping her fingers in front of his face,

"Uh Remus? You need to keep walking, go!" she said trying to hide her amusement. Remus smiled,

"How long was I out?" he asked still smiling as he continued up the stairs. Catie shrugged,

"Few seconds, nothing long-term if that's what your wondering. Are you looking forward to Ancient Runes tomorrow?" she asked happily walking alongside him. Remus laughed,

"Do I really have to think about school tomorrow?" he asked sarcastically. Catie raised an eyebrow,

"It's tomorrow! You have to think about it sometime." she said. James glanced behind him at the two of them,

"Catie, I don't think anyone in the entire castle, save for you and Evans, wants to think about class tomorrow." James sighed.

"Yeah, why would we anyway? This is our last night of freedom!" Peter piped up. Catie glared at Peter and sighed,

"Maybe I'm just too excited…" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Oi! Potters!" a voice shouted from behind them. Justin Connors, their Quidditch captain was running to catch up with them. Justin was in his sixth year, very tall and handsome with very attractive short dirty blond hair and the most sincere blue eyes. Catie had to admit she found him quite handsome, to James and Sirius' disgust.

"Hello Justin." Sirius greeted sorely. Justin flashed a handsome smile at Catie, who felt her face go hot, and then acknowledged the boys,

"Hello there, how are my favorite chasers and seeker?" he asked looking at Catie. James rolled his eyes,

"Peachy, just peachy." he said dryly. Justin took his eyes off Catie and looked at them,

"Try out is on Friday night, try not to get detention will you?" asked Justin sighing slightly. Sirius smirked,

"If we're your favorites why do we have to try out?" he asked slyly.

"Keep moving you lot!" a prefect shouted at them. The six began to walk and talk, Justin smiled,

"You know the routine Black. I will see you three then all right? Good bye Catie." he said waving as he ran off and winking at Catie.

"I don't think we'll have trouble getting back on the team Sirius…" said Catie airily. Remus looked disapprovingly at where Justin had disappeared,

"You can't honestly fancy him can you?" Remus asked with a tone of disbelief. Catie's head shot towards him,

"And what if I did?" she asked sternly. Remus threw out a hand towards where they last saw Connors,

"He's three years older than you! You have no right going out with someone like that!" he argued. James scoffed,

"I'm agreeing with Remus on this one. He does drive a good point." James pointed out. Catie crossed her arms angrily,

"It's none of your lot's business who I fancy! Besides it's not like he'll be asking me out anytime soon right?" she said angrily. But to Remus she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Calm down Kitty. Sheesh, James, Remus look what you've done! Got her all heated with us again. See my dear Kitty this is why I'm your favorite right?" Sirius said annoyed and looking at Catie hopefully. Catie scowled at him,

"Call me 'Kitty' one more time and you'll be off the list permanently." she snapped. Sirius raised his arms in defeat,

"Yes dear Catie." he said smiling triumphantly at James and Remus. Remus and James rolled their eyes and pushed Sirius and Peter onward, not wanting to be late for the feast. McGonagall would kill them if they did.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry about the late update, that's why this chapter is a little longer than normal. Thank you all for reading and please I beg you, leave me a review! I'm desperate to know what y'all are thinking! (Special thanks to ITL1396 for reviewing, I know you don't read HP so thanks :-* love you girl! You're the best-est friend ever!) Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, love you guys too! Check out the poll on my profile too! :)  
**


	3. First Week Back

**A/N: Okay here's the third chapter! Just to warn y'all some of my extra classes have just begun, and it may take me a tad longer to update. The good thing is though once I have a majority of the class work done I'm free to type here so yeah! Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: …Again? REALLY? Let me explain this again, me no own HP. Me DO own CP!**

Catie didn't talk to the boys for the rest of the evening, however once she, Lily and Alice were in their dorm they gathered on Lily's bed to talk. Catie explained everything that had happened with Justin to them; Alice had to cover her mouth more than once to keep from squealing giddily.

"I think he fancies you!" Lily said excitedly in a hushed tone. Catie gasped and lowered her voice,

"Which one!" she demanded. Lily sighed dramatically,

"Who do you think? Justin of course!" whispered Lily smiling. Catie went deep red,

"You think so?" Catie asked timidly.

"Yes!" Alice and Lily whispered at the same time. Catie smiled and giggled girlishly into her pillow she had brought with her. After a few moments of giggling Catie remembered something,

"Lily, I won't be able to go with you to Slug's club. I'll have Quidditch practice!" she said excitedly. Lily laughed,

"Well if you get Justin wrapped your finger you won't ever have to step foot in his club again!" said Lily still giggling slightly.

* * *

The next morning the girls were dressed and ready to head down to breakfast quickly. They chatted about their discussion the previous night for a while until McGonagall showed up with their timetables,

"Ah, Miss Potter…I see you are not taking Divination this term, wise decision. Good luck with Ancient Runes dear." McGonagall said handing Catie her timetable.

"Same to you Miss Evans…Now Miss Davis-." McGonagall sighed, "Well dear, according to Filius you need to improve on your charms to pass this term. If you don't you'll have to retake the exam." the professor warned before walking further down the table. Alice groaned as McGonagall walked away and propped herself up on her elbow,

"I'm hopeless…" Catie glanced over her schedule several times and sighed,

"Well Lily we have Ancient Runes in five minutes, we best get going. See you Alice; keep the boys in line for me!" Catie said standing and waving, Lily following suit. As Catie and Lily reached the boys Remus stood and joined them to Ancient Runes. Lily didn't say much on their way to the classroom, Remus and Catie however shared a deep conversation about the origins of Ancient Runes. The threesome sat together during the lesson, and once it was over all of them was conversing on the subject. Lily found she liked Remus' company, and looked forward to attending other classes with him.

* * *

"-Everyone please be seated! I am your new defense against the dark arts professor, my name is Richard Batton. Many of you may know I am replacing your previous teacher Ian Choff, no worries I hear he's healing well at St. Mungos... Anyway, now today we will be talking about an intriguing little creature named a Boggart. Now does anyone know what a Boggart is?" he asked. Lily's hand shot up in the air and James smiled dreamily at her,

"She's brilliant…" he said airily. He was so lost in his daydream he missed what she had said, those emerald green eyes and fiery red hair were just so beautiful. Sirius looked at James disapprovingly, then realize one of his many nasty bruises, most of which hadn't healed yet, on his wrist was visible. Sirius quickly looked around nervously as he tugged the sleeve down wincing at the pain as he put pressure on it. Remus saw him do this from behind and had trouble paying attention to the new teacher. His mind was racing with possible explanations for such a bruise. In the end Remus decided he would ask Catie about it later that night after the others went to bed. After three more classes they had a time span of an hour before dinner. The girls disappeared within the walls of the library while the boys stayed up upstairs in the tower.

* * *

Down in the library, they met up with Severus even after all of Alice's begging to stand him up. Currently they all sat on the floor in a secluded corner with stacks of books; Alice sat with her legs and arms crossed while she and Severus had a glare down. Lily did her best to ignore them and focus on her book she was reading for Transfiguration, it worked as long as no snide comments passed between the two. Catie leaned up against the wall with parchment, ink, a quill, and books surrounding a small area around her. Severus was to Catie's left, Lily sat on Severus' left and Alice was on Lily's free side. Catie had stealthily slid out her wand just in case things got too heated between Alice and Severus. Every other page or so in the book Catie was reading she would glance up at the two of them before returning to her book, Lily and Catie had come to a conclusion through letters over the summer that something would eventually have to be done about them, and this was the best thing they could come up with: watching their every move.

"You know you two if you'd spend less time glaring at each other and more time studying you would both be geniuses?" Lily commented dryly, staring down at her book. Catie forced back a smile and flipped the page while jotting down a few notes. Alice slammed her book shut with a thud,

"I can't study; my mind can't seem to quit thinking about-…Oh blimey what have I done?" Alice said throwing her face into her palms. At the words '-can't seem to quit thinking about-' Lily and Catie's heads had shot up from their books to look at a mortified Alice.

"Thinking about whom?" Catie began,

"-Or what?" Lily finished. Alice's face suddenly appeared through her thick black hair,

"Uh…no one! Dang it I just gave myself away again…" muttered Alice as her face disappeared again into her hands. Catie and Lily exchanged giddy looks,

"Alice, do you perhaps by chance like a certain someone?" Catie asked suspiciously, but smiling nonetheless. Severus rolled his eyes,

"Oh goodness no! I'm out of here." he said standing and quickly departing them.

* * *

After an unsuccessful afternoon of interrogating Alice, Lily went on up to their dormitory while Catie, Alice and the boys sat in the common room attacking their homework. Well Catie wasn't really getting anything done; Peter was constantly in the need of her help.

"No Peter…Listen, the chamber of secrets opened thirty-one years ago, now of what blood status was the girl that died?" Catie quizzed the nervous Peter. Peter wrung his hands,

"Half-blood?" he squeaked. Catie smacked her forehead and glanced hopefully up at Remus,

"Maybe Remus can help you better than I…" she said smirking. Remus groaned and snapped his book shut,

"Why is it only me that can get through to Peter?" he muttered under his breath. Catie heard him as she crawled back to her original seat and laughed,

"You are the only one with the patience to do so…I however have none." Catie said still smirking. Remus rolled his eyes playfully and Catie giggled as she returned to her paper she had been working on for Sprout before she had been interrupted by Peter. It was so good to be all back together at Hogwarts again, even if Sirius and Remus had come to stay the tail end of the summer.

"What are you smiling at?" James asked with an amused expression. Catie smiled,

"It's good to be home is all." Catie said dreamily as she dipped her quill into her ink bottle. Sirius scoffed,

"Agreed…" he agreed. Alice smiled genuinely at Sirius,

"Seconded." Catie smirked she thought she knew now who Alice's mysterious crush was. Hours later after Peter, Alice, and Sirius had gone up to bed Catie yawned and she glanced up at the clock,

"Wow is it midnight all ready? I'm off to bed you lot. See you tomorrow." Catie said bidding her good nights before going upstairs into her girls' dorm. Cassidy and May were back, Alice still had a bed however. Catie yawned and noticed Lily was still awake whereas Alice was out cold.

"What are you still doing up?" Catie asked surprised that Lily was still awake. Lily shrugged,

"I'm having too much fun with the Ancient Runes homework…Deciphering is just so fun! It's like the cross word puzzles my dad does in the paper." she explained. Catie sighed and began to change,

"I'm going to bed…See you in the morning."

* * *

Homework increased over the rest of the week despite the constant work they put into it. On Thursday evening Catie was studying with the boys again while Alice was up with Lily in the dormitory.

"I really can't wait until after Quidditch practice, so we can set a _really_ good one on Snivellus and his cronies…" James said smirking. Catie rolled her eyes,

"Small pranks aren't good enough anymore James?" she asked. James and Sirius shook their heads,

"Oh no Cate, not since Snivellus lit Sirius' pants on fire during last year's match." James said scowling at no one in particular. Sirius groaned and Catie looked up,

"What is-?" she didn't have to finish her sentence because just then Justin came through the portrait hole.

"Hey Catie, I was wondering if we could go over a few new chaser techniques I've discovered before tomorrow's practice." he asked giving her a charming smile. Catie smiled,

"Yeah sure…Just let me put this away." she said beginning to stuff her things away. Remus bore a hole through Justin's back because he was glaring so hard at him; he didn't know why he was so upset Justin was practically asking her on a study date. Catie was just a sister to him…right? Catie was smiling so big she thought her face would freeze that way.

"Shall we?" Justin asked holding out an arm towards her. Catie giggled girlishly and took it blushing slightly. Justin led her out of the portrait hole and Remus accidentally snapped his quill in half,

"Blimey…Didn't mean to do that." he muttered. James however stood with his wand out,

"If I hear word that he snogged _my little sister_ he won't live to see Quidditch practice!" he hissed. Sirius clapped,

"Bravo good chap! I will join you on that death sentence…if need be." he said smirking. Remus glanced up at them while he retrieved another quill,

"Get in line…And remember no detention this Friday." Remus warned.

* * *

"We should do this again." Justin said smiling. Catie nodded,

"Yes we should. Well I um need to go up to bed…g'night Justin." said Catie nervously smiling. Justin waved at her as Catie began walking up the stairs. Catie waved back and accidentally went into the Marauders' dorm; Remus and James were the only ones still awake.

"Oops, I must have gone the wrong way. Sorry." Catie whispered turning around. Remus and James stopped her and pushed her onto James' bed pulling the curtains around.

"What are you doing?" Catie hissed at them. James sat on one side of Catie and Remus sat on the other,

"Did Connors snog you?" James asked firmly with fire in his eyes. Catie wanted to laugh but didn't she was going to toy with James and Remus for a bit. She sighed dreamily,

"Perhaps…" James and Remus exchanged horrified looks, Catie went on,

"It started with just a peck on the cheek…then he kissed me very gently, and then the next thing I knew I was pressed up against the library wall and his hands were on my waist…" Catie described watching Remus and James' faces go scarlet. Catie fell backwards laughing,

"I'm just kidding you, we did no such thing." she laughed. Remus and James glared at her then smirked before beginning to tickle Catie, she shrieked and woke Sirius and Peter who ran to them and pulled aside the curtains only to find them all laying stomach up on James' bed. Sirius muttered to himself as he walked back to bed and Peter balked at them,

"What are you three doing?" he demanded childishly. Their laughter subsided, and they all stared at Peter as if he had gone barmy.

* * *

The next morning before breakfast Remus pulled Catie aside,

"Catie, have you noticed Sirius' strange behavior?" Catie scoffed,

"You mean his belching at every meal? Yeah I've noticed." Remus rolled his eyes,

"No not that…The whole wincing and flinching he does a lot." he said. Catie sighed,

"Oh that…Yes that I've noticed, but I just assumed he was messing around." she explained beginning to walk alongside Remus down the marble moving staircase. Remus shook his head,

"No I don't think so. He really looked like he was in pain."

"Should we ask James about it?" Catie asked walking off the last staircase into the corridor. Remus nodded and followed her,

"Yes I think we should."

**A/N: And that concludes chapter three! Next chapter will be Quidditch tryouts and some prank action I believe…So, my poll is tied currently would you readers please go un-tie the poll? Please and thank you! Reviews are also welcomed with open arms. ;) **


	4. Quidditch

**A/N: Well here we are at chapter the fourth, thank you all so much for reading the only thing I could ask more is for you to take ten seconds to review. Just ten seconds for a review means so much to me. Oh and thank you to all of you that **_**do**_** review! :)**

**Anyway let's get going…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does, however she doesn't own Catie Potter I do. :p**

After deciding to let James in on the happenings with their favorite dog, Remus and Catie continued down to breakfast where they were greeted by the rest of their Quidditch team.

"Annabelle!" Catie shouted pulling in one of their teams beaters into a tight hug. Annabelle laughed,

"Hiya Cate, how have your classes been? I heard you're braving up to Ancient Runes!" the fifth year girl greeted. Catie nodded,

"Yes, it's going quite well actually."

"Catie!" Justin exclaimed throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it to breakfast. So d'you think you're ready for tryout tonight? Be down at the pitch by six." Catie smiled and nodded sitting down next to James.

"I think I'm ready." Catie said checking her watch, "Oh bother…I have five minutes to eat!" Immediately Catie served herself some eggs and sausage to hold her over until lunch.

* * *

"Sunday night class we will be observing the constellation patterns. Please do not forget your stellar charts and telescope! Dismissed." The class scrambled to their feet as the bell rang and they all exited the class room. Catie compared notes with Alice while they waited on Lily outside the class room. Lily came out smiling,

"Sorry I had a question to ask, what class do we have next?" Lily said. Catie sighed,

"Potions…I really don't want to face Slughorn." Alice patted her shoulder thoughtfully and they started off for the dungeons.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter were staked outside the Potions classroom waiting for Snape to arrive. Remus had gone on in to get a decent seat. They had arrived in the dungeons first for the single purpose of pranking Snape. Thing was the boys were getting restless.

"How much longer?" Peter whined Sirius hushed him.

"We don't want to be seen or heard until the opportune moment." Sirius said sternly. James elbowed Sirius in the ribs excitedly, "Prank-ee in sight Padfoot! Are you ready?" Sirius scowled and rubbed his ribs,

"Yeah, not so hard mate that hurt!" he answered grimacing now. James nodded not really hearing a word Sirius said, he raised his wand and pointed it at Snape, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" James whispered. Snape's books began to fly out of his hands and float to the ceiling high above. Snape started to jump trying to catch them but the books dodged him.

"What's bloody going on?" Snape muttered. Sirius raised his wand and muttered under his breath,

"_Levicorpus_." Snape flew into the air feet first and the boys stepped out from their hiding place.

"Can you reach your books now Snivellus?" James sneered.

"Potter, Black." Snape spat.

"_Expelliarmus!_" a female voice shouted.

* * *

A few minutes previous with the girls…

"Oh bugger…" Alice said aggravated, she was raiding through her bag as they walked down the corridor searching for her potions homework.

"What is it Ali?" Catie asked reviewing her own homework. Lily sighed,

"You didn't lose your potions homework again did you?" she asked absently as she read a book. Alice frowned, "Perhaps." Catie and Lily stuffed their things away and pulled out some parchment.

"Honestly Alice, this is the fifth time including last year." Lily sighed as she began to scribble down on the parchment with a muggle penner.

"Thanks you two…" Alice said as Lily passed the parchment and pen to Catie who resumed where Lily had left off.

"This is the last time." Catie said warningly. Lily gasped and whipped out her wand.

"I can't believe it! Right outside a classroom! Catie, Alice do something." Lily said gesturing at Severus who was just presently being lifted into the air by his feet. Catie frowned, "My hands are full Lils. Alice, help Lily." Catie said. Alice raised an eyebrow,

"You want me to help her save the slimy git from your brother and company? No way." Catie rolled her eyes, shoved Alice's newly written homework into Alice's arms, and then walked after Lily who had just shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" Catie followed her lead and James and Sirius' wands flew out of their hands causing Snape and his books to descend quickly to the ground. Lily flew to Severus' side and Catie picked up the boys' wands and pointed all three at them,

"In the class room _now._" Catie said dangerously.

"What is going on out here?" Slughorn boomed coming to the classroom door. He gasped seeing Catie pointing three wands at the boys, Lily next to a sprawled out Severus, books everywhere and Alice standing nearby like an innocent bystander.

"Goodness gracious! What happened here?" he asked. Lily pointed to the Marauders and Catie quickly lowered the wands. James and Sirius were no longer sneering or smirking for that matter, their faces were expressionless. Peter on the other hand was making weird noises and wringing his hands over his mouth. Slughorn eyed the boys then the girls and Severus, who had just gone to his feet.

"I'll let you off this time if you get inside quickly." Slughorn said decidedly as he turned and walked back into the class room. Catie returned to James and Sirius their wands before scurrying in after Lily, Severus and Alice. The classroom was full of a light mist, as Catie walked in she noticed Alice had been forced to sit with Lily and Severus so Catie sat with Remus and Thomas Boot from Ravenclaw.

"Hello Remus." Catie greeted as she sat down and pulled out her potions book. Remus smiled,

"Hey Catie…What happened out there?" he asked. Catie sighed and looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked plainly. Remus also sighed and shook his head,

"Probably not if it's as bad as your tone lets on."

"Today class we'll be brewing a shrinking solution! Now please turn to page-." Slughorn started.

* * *

Catie groaned as they walked out of the classroom, massaging her neck as she went.

"What do we have next Remus, do you know?" Catie asked watching James and Sirius mess around in front of them. Remus glanced at the timetable,

"History of Magic, then I believe you have Quidditch Practice." he said absently. Catie nodded,

"Well at least James and Sirius won't be cranky with Connors later." she joked. Remus grinned,

"So…are other students allowed to watch?" he asked. Catie nodded and crossed her arms as they walked.

"Yep, but only those from the same house as the team down on the pitch." Catie said. Remus nodded and entered deep thought.

* * *

"Okay line up! Catie, Sirius, and Michaela get up in the air please. They nodded and flew up into the air on their broomsticks. Sirius, Catie and Michaela had already secured their place on the team and were now helping to determine the beaters. Justin was keeper, and James had yet to re-join the team as seeker. Annabelle, a fifth year girl and a friend of Catie's, and Isabelle, Annabelle's younger sister by a year, readied themselves. There were two others trying out for beaters, Paul and Nate, who were cousins.

In the stands, Lily, Alice and Remus watched Catie and Sirius zoom into the air ready to go. Lily was deathly afraid of flying and watched in fear, "She's going to fall…She's going to fall." she muttered fearfully. Alice and Remus just patted her shoulders.

"Catie's a great flyer, don't worry about it." Remus said smiling.

Justin unleashed the bludger as the Tyson sisters rose into the air. The bludger made a move to fly after Catie but Annabelle got to it first and hit it towards the goal hoops, it went through the one on the left, Justin missed it by inches with the end of his broom.

"Nice Annabelle!" Justin shouted after her.

Lily winced as a bludger flew past Catie's ducked head, "She's going to kill herself!" she whimpered. Remus couldn't deny _he_ had flinched too, the bludger had come close. Alice shuddered,

"I-I think she'll be ok…I think I'm going to read, tell me when practice is over." Alice turned around in her seat and pulled a book from her bag. The quaffle was tossed to Sirius and a small crack was heard. Sirius began to plummet and Catie dived after him,

"Sirius!" Sirius was falling limp and was about to hit the ground when Catie swooped down and caught him. Remus jumped up from his seat and darted down to the pitch, Sirius _never_ fell off his broom. The rest of the team had landed and Catie hovered over the ground trying to wake the unconscious Sirius in her arms.

"Wake up Sirius! Justin we have to get him to Madame Pomfrey I don't think he can breathe!" Catie said quickly to Justin. James stood next to Catie also trying to wake Sirius. Justin sighed and ran a hand through his hair thinking about the quickest way to get him there.

"Catie I want you to fly into the castle and to the hospital wing, I'll deal with McGonagall." he said finally. Catie went pale, "_Break the rules?_" she squeaked. Justin nodded,

"Yes! Get going! We'll be running behind you." By now Remus had reached the pitch and he ran for James just as Catie took off past him.

"How is he?" Remus panted. James frowned,

"We couldn't wake him. Catie's taking him to the hospital wing. Come on let's go!"

* * *

Catie zoomed through the courtyard and up to the doors which two second years opened for her. Catie was terrified of what punishment she could receive for this, expulsion was her worst fear. She just hoped McGonagall understood. Catie held a tight grip on Sirius, who was slouched in front of her, as she went up the marble staircases. Finally she reached the hospital wing. Catie jumped off the broom took Sirius off and dragged him in.

"Madame Pomfrey there's been an accident!" she shouted. The healer witch came out from her quarters and tutted slightly, "Bludger to the head again?" Catie shook her head wildly.

"He fell off his broom after he caught the quaffle, we don't know why he just gasped in pain and fell off." Catie said quickly hefting Sirius onto a nearby bed. McGonagall came bursting into the wing with the head girl.

"Miss Potter! Why were you seen flying about the castle on your broomstick?" she asked angrily. Catie fidgeted,

"It was an emergency, Sirius was hurt! Justin told me to do it." McGonagall raised an eyebrow,

"You know the rules Miss Potter. I could care less if Connors told you to do it!" Catie lowered her head shamefully, she felt terrible. Suddenly Justin and the rest of the team burst in asking about Sirius. Madame Pomfrey raised a hand to silence them,

"Out just get out, all of you!" she shouted. Justin walked with McGonagall out of the wing talking with her in hushed tones while Remus and James led Catie out. Outside the wing McGonagall and Justin were waiting.

"I'll pack my bags Professor…I understand." Catie sighed.

"Not today Miss Potter, but you will have detention with me tomorrow evening. Good afternoon." McGonagall said quickly before walking off at a fast pace her emerald green robes billowing behind her. Catie jumped onto Justin,

"How did you convince her!" she demanded. Justin laughed and rubbed her back,

"I can work wonders Cate…Now would you like to meet me in the library Monday? I can tutor you. After all a little birdie told me you need help with Arithmancy." he purposed. Catie pulled herself off him and grinned.

"Yes. I'd be happy to." she answered him calmly. Justin beamed and nodded before beginning to walk off,

"See you then!" he called from down the corridor. Catie waved to him and looked at Remus and James dreamily.

"He's so handsome…Have you noticed?" asked Catie. James and Remus looked disgusted.

"No! If you haven't noticed we aren't your little girlfriends now are we?" James said looking horrified, Remus nodded vigorously in agreement with James. Catie shook her head of her thoughts.

"Right…Right. Sorry you two but I have to go find Lily and Alice, keep me posted on Sirius!" Catie said running off. James turned to Remus,

"Please tell me I'm not the only one disgusted with her and Connors?" he asked hopefully. Remus sighed and watched Catie go,

"No. You are definitely not the only one."

* * *

"He totally asked me out you two!" Catie said from behind the changing room door. She had taken Sirius to the castle in her uniform, luckily Lily and Alice hadn't left the stadium yet. From outside the door Catie heard them squeal.

"We'll have to do your hair and make-up and pick an outfit!" they said excitedly. Catie adjusted her robes then stepped out.

"Aren't you going a little far there? He just asked me to meet him in the library for some studying." Catie said fixing her hair while Lily and Alice got her uniform. Lily shook her head, "No, Catie the next thing he'll do is ask you to Hogsmeade!" she said. Alice smiled dreamily,

"Then maybe he'll snog you!" she squealed. Then suddenly Alice's expression changed and she grabbed the front of Catie's robes.

"How was Sirius! Do you know?" she asked anxiously. Catie gasped and shook her head,

"No, James and Remus might. They're up at the wing." Alice bolted away and Lily looked mournfully down at the sweaty uniform. Catie smiled,

"I'll carry them Lils. By the way have you figured out Ali's crush yet?" she asked as they exited the pitch. Lily shook her head,

"No…Have you?" Catie smirked and nodded.

**A/N: SORRY for the late update! I've been so busy and I apologize. Thank you for bearing with me! Now, after all my blood, sweat and tears would you **_**please**_** review?**


	5. A Secret and a Kiss

**A/N: Well here we are at the fifth chapter, in this chapter we'll get to read about Catie's first "date". :)**

**Disclaimer: Chapter one buddy.**

Catie pulled away from Lily's ear.

"Can you see it now?" Catie asked.

Lily's jaw fell. "How can she like Black? He's rude, arrogant, mean, deceitful-Catie he'll break her heart!"Lily ranted. Catie frowned and continued walking.

"You obviously don't know Sirius. He won't hurt her that way," Catie said beginning the long trek up the hill.

Lily scoffed. "Ha! I doubt that. I bet you three sickles they won't last a week!" Catie grinned.

"You're on."

* * *

Sunday, the day before classes resumed Sirius was released from the hospital wing. James, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Catie were all crowding around him asking a dozen questions at the same time. Madame Pomfrey had forbidden them to see Sirius over the weekend she claimed he needed his rest.

"What's been goin' on with you, mate?"

"D'you need anything?"

"What exactly happened on your broom?"

"Oi!" Sirius shouted over them. "I can't answer _all_ of your questions."

James scoffed. "Well you are tonight!" Catie sighed and backed away from her friends tugging on Remus' sleeve to come with her.

"He's overwhelmed. I think he'd feel better if two people in particular weren't sitting _right_ there. And who knows maybe then he'll give us some answers," Catie whispered.

Remus shrugged. "It is possible. Let's give it a go- oi! You lot- dinner now." Alice and Peter pouted and walked out of the boys' dorm.

Catie smiled. "Good luck," she said following after Alice.

Down in the common room she ran into someone- rather unexpectedly. "Oh! Justin- I am so sorry I tripped," explained Catie as she rolled off him.

Justin chuckled. "No big, Cate. Hey do you think Black will be up for practice this Thursday?"

Catie glanced up the stairs. "Dunno- that's something you should be asking him. I was uh just headed to dinner…See ya Justin." Catie gave Justin a small wave as he started up the staircase and she went through the portrait hole.

* * *

Catie sighed and rested her hands on her lap. "So how'd it go?" she asked Remus. They were the only ones still awake in the common room. James, Lily, and Alice had gone up hours ago. Remus shrugged.

"Aw come on you can tell me can't you?" Catie persisted. Remus stole a glance at her.

"No," he answered plainly. Catie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why not?" she asked, getting up and sitting beside him on the sofa. He continued staring at the book in his lap.

"Marauders' secret," he said. Catie frowned and looked at the roaring fireplace.

"But I'm a Marauder."

"No you aren't. At least not according to James," Remus said a smile tugging at his lips.

Cate gaped and shook her head. "James doesn't know anything."

Remus chuckled. "Sorry Cate. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Catie muttered a good night and stayed on the sofa.

* * *

Late the next day Catie went down the hall to the library. She was going to be early for her study date but she didn't care. She was ignoring the boys at the moment, save for Remus. Lily and Alice couldn't stop talking about her and Justin.

She went into the library and looked around, Justin was sitting in a corner with several books scattered around him. Catie was strangely reminded of Remus. She smiled, and walked over.

"Hey Justin," she greeted.

Justin looked up and grinned. "Hey Cate. You are early." Catie shrugged.

"Yeah well," she scoffed. "I was bored and impatient." Justin patted a book-free spot next to him.

* * *

"That actually made sense," Catie said in awe.

Justin chuckled. "You're welcome. So um there's that Christmas dance coming up next month. Come with me?" he asked nervously.

Catie flushed slightly. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

Justin grinned. "Fantastic!"

Catie wasn't prepared for what he did next- he kissed her.

**A/N: Very short compared to other chapters I know, and I'm very, very, VERY sorry. I have a part-time job, 4 extra classes this term, and chores, life, etc. Forgive me? I'll try to update again this week- but don't get your hopes up.**


	6. Things Revealed

**A/N: So I thought it was a **_**little**_** cruel to end that last chapter the way I did so you're in luck here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I own Catie and that's it.**

Catie found herself kissing Justin back- completely breathless with her first kiss.

* * *

"Catie? Catie? Catie!" Lily snapped her fingers in front of Catie's face. Catie jerked to life.

"Wha? Sorry, did I miss something important?" Lily shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You are thinking about Justin- aren't you?" she interrogated.

"How'd that date go anyway?" Alice piped up from her bed.

Catie grinned and blushed slightly. There was no use in hiding from them- they'd get it out of her soon enough.

"Well, it went well; I understand Arithmetic a lot better-."

"We don't want to hear about the tutoring tell us about what he did!" Alice protested sitting upright.

"He well…kissed me," Catie said casually, she stood up and crossed to the bathroom.

Lily and Alice shrieked and ran after her. "He kissed you? Oh my gosh Catie tell us!" they cried. Catie laughed and nodded.

* * *

Sirius looked up. "Did I just hear someone scream?" James waved it off.

"I didn't- this book on dragons is incredible!"

"But I thought the book is titled _Charms and their Uses_?" Remus pointed out. James lowered the book and smirked.

"That's what I wanted you to think."

Sirius shushed them. "No, I really think someone screamed- and its coming from the girls' dorm." He stared at the staircase. "Pete- go up see what's wrong," he ordered motioning for him to go up the stairs.

"Don't do it Pete," Remus warned. But it was too late- Peter was prancing up the girls' staircase when there was a thud. The stairs flattened into a slid and Peter tried scurrying up anyway.

"It's too slippery!" he cried. Remus smacked his forehead with his palm. He muttered something under his breath and returned to his homework.

After another minute of trying to go up the flattened stairs, Peter gave up and slid down.

* * *

After the excitement over Catie's first kiss died down in the dorm, all three girls laid across Lily's bed laughing.

"The boys are going to kill you if they find out!" Alice said.

Catie frowned. "Yeah well, I can hex them if things get out of hand."

Lily giggled. "I'd love to see that."

Alice scowled at Lily. "Except Sirius- he's been through enough."

Catie laughed. "Yes Ali, Sirius will be my exception." Her stomach rumbled. "It's almost dinner, we should get the boys and go on down." The three sat up and opened the door.

Lily grinned. "Who tried to come up, you think?" She sat down and slid down the staircase, Alice and Catie sliding down behind her.

"I don't care, this is fun!" Alice said smiling.

"Oi! Girls- everything okay up there?" Sirius interrupted.

Catie got up and smirked. "I think we know our intruder. Yeah everything's perfect if you want to know."

"How so?" Remus asked not looking up. Catie shrugged and sat beside Sirius on the sofa.

"I dunno."

He looked up at her briefly. "Liar."

Catie stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up Remus."

Remus laughed. "I'm just stating the facts." Catie scowled as James' inquiring gaze landed on her.

"Well dearest Cate?"

Catie sighed. "I'm not telling. You lot don't deserve to know." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It can't be anything serious then." Catie looked down at her lap. It was quite serious- her first kiss! Remus set aside his book.

"Curiosity has the best of me- what are you up to Cate?" Catie looked at Lily and Alice, both of whom had settled in two armchairs watching everything playout.

"I was kissed," she mumbled. James jumped to his feet.

"_You were what?_" he hissed at her. Catie looked at him innocently.

"Missed, I was missed…Now boys tell me what your little Marauders' secret was?" she asked changing the subject.

Remus however heard what she _really_ said. He was going to have a little chat with her later.

Sirius sighed. "I guess you deserve to know. Oi! Evans, Ali if you'll excuse us." He stood shakily and went to the stairs. James winked at Lily, who scoffed, and followed him. Remus collected his things with Peter's help and waited on Catie to follow James and Sirius.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Sirius! Why didn't you tell us?" Catie demanded sending a fist into Sirius' arm.

"Ouch Cate! I was worried you lot would do something about it!" Sirius said rubbing his arm.

"How long have they been abusing you?" Catie asked more calmly.

Sirius sighed. "Ever since end of term earlier this year."

Catie stood up and crossed her arms. "I never truly believed what you said about your parents until now. Did you tell Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius nodded and Catie sighed, she sat down again.

James' stomach rumbled. "Well it's dinner time. Come on Sirius- I'll help you down. I hope Evans is still there to see my amazing stre-."

"James!" Catie groaned.

"Right, well come on," he said smirking at Catie as he helped Sirius to his feet. Peter followed them, leaving Catie and Remus alone. She moved to follow them when Remus moved in her way.

"Did you say you were kissed earlier?"

Catie paled. "No." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You know a werewolf trait is excellent hearing and I'm positive you said kissed. So who was it?" he demanded crossing his arms angrily.

Catie fidgeted. "Justin," she mumbled.

Remus went red. "He's too old for you Cate."

Catie glared at him. "You can't make that decision! I can kiss whoever I darn well want to!" She walked around him and out the door, slamming it behind her. Remus flinched at the loud noise and groaned.

"So stubborn!" he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, why did he feel so upset that Catie kissed Justin? Was it really just that he was three years older? Or was it he didn't want to see her hurt? Remus shook his head, shattering his thoughts. He went to the door and followed after his friends.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Sirius is being abused by his parents. Review please? Reviews are what motivated me to update **_**twice**_** today. So no reviews- no updates. :p**


	7. Heartbreak

**A/N: You are very lucky….I don't have to update so quickly- however I actually have time so don't get used to it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah read chapter one. :P**

Catie glanced over at Remus- he looked just as upset as she was.

"Cate, would you like to come with me this weekend to Hogsmead?" Justin asked suddenly behind her. She turned in her seat.

"Hey Justin, sure I'd love to go with you," Catie answered grinning.

He grinned too. "Great! I'll see you then?"

Catie nodded. "Yeah."

"Great," he said, walking away at a slow pace.

James slid down the open space to Catie. "Did he just ask you out?" Catie stared at him.

"Yeah." James' face scrunched up.

"Did you say yes?" he asked. Catie nodded. James slammed his fist on the table.

"But I've been asking Evans out for weeks! She never says yes! What did he do differently- woah!" he rambled suddenly jumping as he saw Catie's wand pointed between his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she demanded. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"It's me I swear! Right, Padfoot?" At the sound of his nickname said person leaned forward- mouth full.

"Tha's 'im all righ," he said through food. Catie shook her head with disgust and lowered her wand, returning it to her boot.

"You lot are disgusting," she said standing up and swinging one leg at a time over the bench. "See you."

James slid back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "We aren't disgusting, we're merely talented!" he said firmly, resuming eating. Remus his smile with his book and finished eating.

"I got Ancient Runes, see you lot later for Charms. Enjoy Divination!" he called strolling out of the hall.

* * *

Catie scribbled the last sentence for her Potions essay as they walked to the dungeons.

"I hope I don't get paired with Davies again…That pompous prat," Alice whined.

"Please save our ears and suck it up," Lily said flipping the page on her book. Catie grinned at her friends.

"I have to put up with Snape! Don't you dare complain to me," Alice retorted. "I should only have to put up with one idiot at a time." Lily glanced woefully at Catie, who shrugged.

"Ah, my dears. I was hoping to catch you before class began. I'm having a little get together in my office Friday, would the two of you like to come?" Slughorn asked as they approached him.

Catie faked a smile. "I do believe I have Quidditch practice that night."

He shook his large head. "No, no, I checked with your Captain to be sure you could come." Catie's smile fell.

"Great," she said walking on into the classroom.

"Your brother's invited too, Miss Potter!" Slughorn called after her. Catie rolled her eyes and sat down at an empty desk.

* * *

"Catie, please don't go to Hogsmead with Connors. I thought you promised to come with us!" Sirius said slinging an arm around her shoulders. Catie rolled her eyes and looked at Remus, his eyes were on his feet.

"I never promised that," she said.

"Yes you did," Peter said grabbing her arm. Catie tore the boys off her and took several steps forwards and then turned around to face them.

"I'm going with Justin, end of story. Maybe next time," Catie said. She turned and skipped off, unwilling to stay with them.

Catie ran to the library to meet up with Lily, Alice, and Severus when she saw something heartbreaking.

Justin was making out with a fifth year just outside the library.

"J-Justin?" Justin and the girl broke apart and he stared at her.

"Catie? Catie wait!" Catie turned and bolted ignoring his protests.

She ran, as fast as her legs would allow her, into the courtyard, down to the Whomping Willow.

"Immobilus!" she cried pointing her wand at the tree. Then she slowed down and threw her bag at the trunk, transforming into a cat. Catie jumped up and hit the knot, before slinking into the passage. When she finally reached the Shrieking Shack she collapsed onto the floor, transforming again.

* * *

Remus looked out the window and saw a girl transform into a cat. He looked back to his book as realization hit him. He jerked his head back to the window and saw her hit the knot and go inside. Remus scrambled to his feet and without a word to the others went down to the Willow.

"Where d'you think he's going?" Sirius asked as James made a move.

James shrugged. "Go see Catie. Doesn't he always? Knight to A-6, checkmate."

Sirius sighed. "Rematch?"

James grinned and pushed his glasses up. "Yeah."

**A/N: Cliffie! :P Poor Catie, Justin's been cheating on her. Review or I won't update! This is a threat. xD**


	8. What Love Is

**A/N:Thanks for the encouragement! :)  
**

**Disclaimer, chapter one.**

Remus ducked under a large root and stepped inside the shack. "Catie?" he called. He heard sobbing upstairs, and made his way up. Catie was lying on the floor crying. His chest hurt slightly at the sight, he kneeled beside her.

"Catie," he said softly. Catie turned over and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Remus shrugged. "I saw you from Gryiffindor tower. Why are you crying?"

Catie looked into her lap. "You're going to think I'm stupid."

Remus smiled. "Try me." Catie took a deep breath.

"I caught Justin cheating on me," she mumbled. Remus couldn't help himself; he fell over laughing clutching at his sides. Catie scowled at him.

Remus collected himself after several minutes, Catie sat with her legs and arms crossed, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Cate I really am-," Catie cut him off by sending a punch to his left arm.

"I really thought he liked me Remus! He kissed me for goodness sake!" she said angrily.

Remus sighed. "Well, now you know a kiss doesn't exactly means a bloke likes you."

"Then what does it mean oh great Remus?" Catie asked jokingly.

He grinned. "It means that if it's the right bloke that kisses you it'll mean he loves you."

Catie rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're like this- cryptic and all. How is one supposed to know it's the right one anyway?" she asked mostly herself.

Remus shrugged. "I guess you just _know_." He stared at Catie, awaiting her next question or action.

She sighed. "I feel so stupid for falling for him. I'm never going to like anyone again. It isn't worth it."

Remus moved his gaze off Catie and frowned. "It isn't?"

Catie rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh I dunno. But to some extent I want to know if the guy genuinely cares before I kiss him."

"I know a guy that does," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Catie asked. Remus took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"If you knew someone that genuinely cared would you kiss him?"

Catie sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

"He was doing _what_?" Alice and Lily demanded at the same time.

Catie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She stacked her books and went to another bookshelf. Lily and Alice followed her with their own.

"Come on Cate, what'd you say to him?" Alice asked going to Catie's left, Lily going to her right.

Catie took a deep breath. "I didn't say anything. I ran. But I swear the next time I see him my wand's going to do the talking. I'll take any detention for that."

Lily nodded. "Make him come crawling with apologies!"

"Yeah," Alice agreed. Catie set the books down and dropped to the floor.

"Who am I kidding, I'm not over him," she sobbed. Lily and Alice crouched beside her and hugged her tight while she cried.

A black cloak stopped in front of them. "My, my, what has gone on in my short absence?" Severus asked.

Lily looked up at him and sighed. "Some boy's been a prat to Catie."

A smirk appeared on Severus' face. "Black?" Catie wiped her face on her sleeve and shook Alice and Lily off, standing to face Severus.

"No. You would be wise to remember Sev, that even though Sirius and James can be immature that doesn't mean they aren't my friends or that I don't love 'em to pieces! As a matter of fact it was Connors the stupid Gryiffindor Quidditch Captain!" Catie ranted. When she had said her piece she ran off out of the library- running into James.

"Woah Cate- is something wrong? Did Snivellus do something?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders. Catie shook her head and started crying again, falling into him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asked confused as he held her.

"Just shut up and hold me," Catie snapped still crying. James shut his mouth and obeyed, he knew the only way to get answers was to listen to his little sister.

* * *

Catie sat in front of the sofa with a small blanket around her shoulders and her knees pulled to her chest. James and Sirius sat cross-legged on the sofa playing Wizards' Chess.

"What do you think happened?" Sirius mouthed to James.

James looked down at his sister and shrugged. "I have no idea," he mouthed back. They both stopped their game and looked at Remus, who sat innocently in one of the armchairs with a book.

"Well?" they mouthed at the same time. Remus looked up at them and shook his head. Catie stared directly in front of her, a single tear going down her cheek. Peter sat beside Catie, trying to comfort her in exchange for tutoring.

"So that would mean x equals 160?" Peter asked. Catie nodded sadly. Justin had taught her the very trick she just passed on to Peter.

**A/N: Oh dear, what are James, Sirius, and Remus going to do with Catie. Please, please, please, review! And to those who are- here are some goodies *passes out goodies to loyal reviewers*.**


	9. Just the Beginning

**A/N: Thank you all for faithful reviewing! And so I reward you with a chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

James draped an arm around Catie's shoulders. "Lighten up! It's our first trip to Hogsmead!"

Catie sighed. "I'll try."

Sirius put an arm around Catie's waist from her other side. "You won't miss Connor's prank- it'll happen on game day."

She nodded. "I know."

"It'll be all right, Kitty," Sirius said tugging her into a hug. Catie merely nodded again and climbed into the carriage.

Remus stopped James for following her in. "Are we making the right decision by bringing her along?"

James nodded. "Yeah, yeah, she needs to get out Moony and get over it. I can only get detention so many times before expulsion. Not to mention I've hexed Connors three times already." However he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Remus sighed and climbed in the carriage, sitting beside Catie. He took her hand and squeezed it but he got no acknowledgment he did any sort.

* * *

"To Zonkos!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together. He and James grabbed Peter and walked off towards the joke shop.

Catie stayed with Remus. "Maybe we should go back," she mumbled. Remus shook his head, and tugged her out of traffic. He kissed her cold head. Snow fluttered down upon them, and Catie leaned into Remus.

"There are better guys than him, guys that deserve you. He isn't one of them," he whispered comfortingly holding her close. '_And neither am I,_' he thought despairingly.

"Please Catie, become your cute, funny, little self again," Remus begged, running his fingers through her hair. Catie looked up at him. Sadness seemed permanently etched within her eyes.

"I'm over Justin. What I'm upset about is the guy I now realize I've liked for three years will _never_ return my feelings," she said slowly. His heart jumped for a short second.

"You don't know that," Remus said picking his words carefully.

"Don't I?" Catie asked looking into his eyes.

Remus shook his head. "No." He cupped her face and kissed her.

* * *

"Boys, you honestly have got to stop attacking Severus. James, you'll never win Lily over if you don't stop," Catie said putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius frowned and turned to James. "I think I liked it better when she kept her mouth shut."

James sighed. "The 'ol Cate's definitely back."

"Are you listening to me?" Catie demanded.

Remus chuckled and Catie whipped around to them, trying not to smile. "You aren't innocent either! You go along with it." Remus' mouth shut.

Ever since the kiss Catie felt slightly encouraged and held hope for one day persuading Remus that he _could_ love. But in the meantime they would remain close friends.

Catie smirked satisfactorily and turned back to Sirius and James. "You hex Sev again and I will hex you." With that Catie turned on her heel and marched upstairs to her dorm.

James sighed and looked at Remus. "You couldn't let her mope a little longer? What'd you do anyway?"

Remus shrugged innocently. "I only gave her what she needed. And what I needed," he added silently.

"And what'd she need exactly?" Sirius asked putting away the Wizards' chess board.

"You'll have to get that out of her mate," Remus said snapping his book shut and getting out parchment.

* * *

Catie glanced up at the boys. "I can't believe you're having this conversation- it's almost a crime to life." She was lying on her stomach on James' bed reading while James and Sirius talked about trying to climb up Gryiffindor tower- from the _outside_.

Peter quaked. "It sounds really dangerous James."

James scoffed. "Nonsense! We'll use a sticking charm on our shoes!"

Catie rolled her eyes and tried focusing on her book. What had she done by joining them in their dorm? "Have you finished your Potion essay?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and reached under his bed. "Right here, ready for your inspection." He held it out for her and Catie grabbed it.

"I'll get to it later. Peter, are you finished with your arithmetic homework?" Catie asked. Peter didn't look up at first. James had to hit the back of his head for him to realize he was being talked to.

"What?"

Catie sighed. "Is your math homework done?" she asked using simpler terms. Peter nodded and returned his gaze to the chess game at hand.

"Remus- is this right?" Catie asked getting off the bed and showing him her Ancient Runes essay. "I think it is but I'm not sure. I can't really remember."

Remus looked it over. "Only one mistake- that sign there is equivalent to these signs here, not those," he said pointing out her mistake.

Catie nodded and bit her index finger gently. "Well that's not too hard to fix is it?" Remus chuckled as she muttered to herself walking back to James' bed.

**A/N: Well it's short but I wanted this chapter to be the one Catie goes back to her normal self. The next chapter will be longer- and I'll skip a few months. **


	10. Is It Love?

**A/N: I go on vacation this Thursday and I won't be back until after the 4****th**** of 2011. So don't expect a chapter until after then. Sorry! :( Oh yeah…I'm skipping some time. Just so y'all know. ;)**

**Disclaimer, chapter one.**

James and Sirius watched them with utter disgust. It had taken two and a half years of hard work but it had happened. Remus and Catie were together- and snogging on the train to Hogwarts.

"Oh come on you two get a compartment!" Sirius finally said pointing at the door.

"No!" James interrupted. "You can just stay right here," he said dangerously.

Catie laughed and leaned on Remus. "Thanks for the invitation Sirius, but we're quite comfortable here." She laid a hand on Remus' chest as she grinned at them. Remus chuckled slightly and kissed Catie's head.

* * *

Catie giggled and snuggled into Remus laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair he had to admit she was very stubborn-like her brother- and she was pretty hard to say no to.

James stood in front of the sofa staring down at them. "Catie, from now on you are no longer allowed in our dorm."

Catie rolled her eyes. "Yeah James I guessed as much."

Remus cleared his throat. "I won't try anything, James."

James raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You two are perfect for one another," he mumbled walking away.

Remus and Catie chuckled and he looked down at her. "I do honestly think you've got me falling for you." A loving smile was playing on his lips.

Catie grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "That's been my plan," she teased. Remus gave a low chuckle and met her half way, capturing her lips in his. Catie kissed him back scooting closer to him, if possible, her right hand went into his _wonderful_ and _perfect_ sandy hair while her left cupped his cheek.

They broke apart, breathless. Just like all their other kisses-or snogs- left them. Catie stared into his beautiful grey eyes and brushed away his bangs.

"I've always adored your eyes," she whispered. Her finger traced down his jaw line, pulling him in for more.

Remus couldn't explain his feelings for Catie. He cared so much for so long. And when she finally broke his barriers he felt like he was living in a dream. "Catie," he whispered when they broke apart for a second.

"Yes?" she asked preoccupied with kissing his neck.

"We need to go to bed," he said pushing her back slightly.

Catie sighed. "Yeah. Good night Remus." She pecked him on the cheek and jumped up, running upstairs to her dorm.

Once she slipped in the door she shut the door behind it and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Catie was pretty sure she was in love. She knew she had loved him since the day she met him… But she supposed that it just took four years to really sink in.

Suddenly a lamp turned on and Catie's eyes flew open. Lily was sitting on her bed, with crossed arms and legs.

"Have you been snogging Remus this _entire_ time? Catie, its past midnight and we have classes tomorrow!" Lily said crossly.

Catie rolled her eyes and went to her trunk for her night clothes. "Oh come on Lily! I have a time-turner again this year. Just because you're still sore about Severus doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us!"

Lily winced at the usage of Severus' name. "Catie, I asked you not to say that name ever again." Catie shook her head she hadn't finished yet.

"You also can't stand the fact its becoming harder to say no to James!" Catie said throwing the change of clothes on the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

Lily gasped and stood up. "How'd you know?" she demanded calmly, not waking the other girls.

Catie smiled satisfactorily. "I've seen the way you look at him. You're falling for my brother admit it! You liked it last year when you caught him shirtless in the Gryiffindor changing rooms!" Catie said grinning.

Lily sat down on her bed in utter shock. "I-I-I," she stuttered in utter shock. Her cheeks went red. "That was an accident I didn't know he was in there I was looking for yo-."

"Doesn't matter, you still like his six-pack, and large biceps," Catie said beginning to strip of her robes. "And you dream about it every night, which is why when you wake up your cheeks are red."

Lily went scarlet. "Please don't tell anyone. He's such a toe-rag but then- he saved me from S-S," she stopped and stared at the ground. Catie stopped buttoning up her pajama top and sat beside Lily.

"I know," Catie said stroking Lily's hair.

Lily sniffed and wiped away a few tears off her face. "I'm going to bed." Catie nodded and resumed buttoning up her top. She put away her robes and climbed under the covers of her bed.

"G'night Lily," Catie said getting comfortable.

"Good night Catie," Lily said sniffing again.

* * *

The next morning Catie showered and dressed. "Well dear Ali, are you happy now you don't have to take Potions?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.

Alice snorted. "Yeah, are you happy you're taking Snog 101?" Catie went slightly pink as she opened her trunk.

"Yeah," she mumbled grinning.

Alice smirked over at Lily. "Our girl is growing up."

"Shut up!" Catie laughed sending her pillow in Alice's direction. "Not like you can talk! Frank this, Frank that—Ali if you aren't in love either I'll admit to knowing nothing about love or the sort!"

Lily burst into laughter and fell backwards onto her bed clutching her sides. Catie's laugh declined to a chuckle and she grabbed her bag.

"Shall we be off then?" she asked. Lily, still laughing softly, nodded and grabbed her bag off her trunk. Alice followed in their footsteps with pink cheeks.

* * *

"-And that is how to defend yourself against a werewolf," their professor droned. A snigger escaped Sirius and James while Peter stared blankly at the professor and Catie and Remus exchanged smiles.

"I expect a two-scroll essay due next Monday at the latest. Dismissed," he said smiling and sticking his hands into his robe pockets. Catie snapped her textbook shut and stuffed it into her bag.

"That was very interesting," Lily said sarcastically.

Catie fought a chuckle back and cleared her throat. "Yeah really."

**A/N: Well thank you for reading the last chapter of the year. Do y'all want me to go back in time or stay in 6****th**** year? This story line has changed, I realize that but I hope you all still like where it's going. Review?**


	11. Birthday

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter for awhile- winter break is almost over and I'm taking on another class. **

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Catie sighed and slammed her book shut. For once in her life it was _too_ quiet. Something was up concerning the boys and she was going to find out. She swung her legs off the arm of the chair and her feet hit the floor. Where in the blazes was everybody?

Catie stood up and went to the staircase, going up it immediately. She knocked on the boy's dorm. "Boys? You in there?" No response. "This isn't a game. Open up!" She gave a hard pound to the door and concluded if they were in there they had no intentions of coming out. So instead she went up to the girl's dorm.

"Alice, Lily? Anyone there?" she asked coming in. "Cassy? May?" The room was empty. As was the bathroom. With an annoyed sigh Catie went back downstairs to be greeted by a "SURPRISE!" The common room was filled with other Gryffindors including Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Alice, and Lily.

Catie stepped back with a hand over her chest. "Oh my gosh!" James and Sirius stepped forward holding a cake.

"Happy birthday, Cate! I know it's mine too but…well I wanted to surprise you," James said his eyes twinkling.

"Oh James," Catie said grinning. "Blow out the candles with me?" she asked stepping off the last step.

James grinned. "Happy to—see I do love ya Cate."

Catie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when this cake doesn't blow up."

* * *

"Remus?"

"Yes, Cate?" he asked not removing his gaze from his book.

"I can't figure out this problem, would you mind helping?" Catie asked frowning down at her Arithmancy book.

Remus smirked and set down his book. "No I don't mind. Which is it?" He sat beside her.

"That one," Catie mumbled pointing to one in the book.

"Ah that one. It's a little tricky, let me see your parchment."

* * *

"Oh I get it now, thanks love," Catie said kissing Remus' cheek.

"My pleasure," he said kissing her head.

"Hey Remus, we're going down to the lake to study wanna come?" Sirius asked suddenly coming through the portrait hole. James and Peter were with him.

Remus shrugged. "Sure." He grabbed his book bag and went towards them.

"James?" Catie said before they could leave.

James sighed and turned around. "Yes Cate?"

"Don't forget to return the snitch to McGonagall," Catie said scribbling something down on her parchment.

James rolled his eyes. "I won't." Suddenly he perked up as Lily came down the staircase.

"Catie, did you read that chapter in History of Magic yet? It's absolutely astonishing!"

James cleared his throat. "Hello Ev- I mean Lily." He put on one of his more charming smiles and Lily stopped in her tracks. She stared at him for a long moment.

"James," she finally said with a nod.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Yeah I have- it was interesting I suppose. But not nearly so as the Ancient Runes one." Lily nodded to show she heard Catie otherwise Catie wouldn't have had a clue she was listening. Her eyes were fixed on James. Just as quickly as she had locked on she tore her eyes off him.

"Yes it was. What did you think of that Potions essay?" she said sitting beside Catie.

Sirius back-slapped James' head and led him out of the common room by his arm. "Come on you lovesick, hormonal, stag."

"She talked to me with a non-condescending tone!" James said grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's not a word James."

"I don't care," James replied airily.

Remus patted him on the back. "Of course you don't."

Lily stared after the boys for the longest time. Catie finally slapped her on the arm. "Lily!"

"Hm, what? I'm sorry Catie he just- he just completely threw me for a loop. He called me by my first name. He's never done that," Lily said sighing.

"And you complain I talk too much about Remus…" Catie muttered under her breath. She completed the last problem and put away the parchment. "Look Lily you fancy my brother just admit it to yourself and get it over with."

"I can't do that!" Lily squeaked turning to look at Catie. "He's pompous, full of himself, strong, he has no common sense, and his smile's charming and the way he looks at…me…" Lily stopped.

"Oh don't stop there you're just getting to the good part where I can say _I told you so!_" Catie said laughing.

"I have rather been picky about that. I'm sorry," Lily admitted.

"Think nothing of it. Besides we have essays to finish," Catie said standing up. "To the library?"

"Yes, to the library," Lily said standing also. They linked arms and went out the portrait hole.

* * *

"It's been three months since Snape tried to talk to me," Lily said scanning a page of a book.

"Well don't talk now, he's here. He's seen me," Catie said peeking around the corner.

"Oh the git," Lily said getting out her wand in a fury.

Catie stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Has it gotten that bad?"

Lily frowned. "I told him if he tried to talk to me again I'd hex him!"

Catie peeked around the corner. "He's not coming this way…Wait no I take that back he is."

Lily raised her wand and pointed it at the corner. After several minutes passed he came around the corner.

"Lily I must speak with you," he said pleadingly raising his arms in surrender.

Lily looked sadly over to Catie and solemnly nodded. "If I'm not back in ten minutes come after us and hex him," she whispered.

**A/N: If you want anymore beyond this please review and tell me if you'd like me to go back to third year or not. Thanks.**


	12. Getting Cozy?

**A/N: Please help me decide whether or not to stick to 6****th**** year by voting on the poll on my profile- thanks!**

**Disclaimer, Catie is mine. No touchy. :p**

Catie checked her watch- five minutes had gone by. Her head jerked upward as she heard a shout of pain and Lily came around the corner- furious.

"I hate his stinking guts- let's go upstairs," Lily snapped gathering her things. Catie didn't argue.

The whole way back to the common room Lily chatted on about what had happened and how she was ready to murder him for what he said. Catie rolled her eyes and played the part of a good friend by listening- until two words caught her ear.

"_What?_" Catie asked jerking her head towards Lily.

"I know! It's terrible!" Lily said sighing.

"Why?" Catie asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It's stupid."

"Goodness- a death eater," Catie said with a sigh. "How can he consider it?"

Lily looked at Catie gloomily. "You heard what he said last year. You also know how he was brought up- it shouldn't surprise us at all."

Catie put an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Yet it does."

* * *

"Oh would you two cut it out already?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "You two have been at it ever since dinner!"

Catie laughed at him. "Jealous Sirius?"

"I sure hope not," Remus said smiling. He kissed Catie on the cheek.

James sighed and took off his glasses so he could rub his face. "I swear I think Remus was originally chewing that gum Catie is now."

Catie stopped chewing the gum for a minute and blushed. Remus gave a low chuckle and ran a hand through her curls.

Sirius sighed. "You two are sick." At that moment Lily came down the staircase and James eyes widened.

"Hello dear Lily. Don't expect to get anything out of Cate- she's busy snogging and exchanging gum with Remus," James said clearing his throat. Catie threw the sofa pillow at him.

"Yes Lil?" Catie asked smiling at her.

Lily blinked at James and looked at Catie. "Exchanging gum?" she repeated.

Catie sighed and scowled at James. "He thinks so."

"Right, well, I, um…Catie I can't hide from him forever in here! What am I supposed to do? Hex him again?" Lily asked gesturing wildly with her hands.

Catie sighed. "How 'bout I hex him? Maybe that'll get the message through."

"Hiding from whom exactly?" James cut in.

"Snape," Lily and Catie answered at the same time.

Sirius grinned deviously, glanced at James, and then looked at Lily. "We could…take care of him if you wanted." Lily chewed her lip for a moment and then walked to James.

"Would you?" she asked timidly.

James' eyes widened. "You're actually _okay_ with me hexing him? Are you feeling well Lily?"

"No," Lily said with a sigh. "Please?"

James grinned and looked at Sirius. "To the dorm! We have some excellent plotting to commence Padfoot!"

"Why the sudden use of big words James?" Peter asked as he stood up with Sirius.

Catie crossed her arms. "You can't have Remus- he's mine for another ten minutes."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever Cate."

Remus chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "I better go on with them. Make sure they don't break any school rules- never mind that's a futile concept. I love you Catie."

Catie sighed and kissed him. "If you must I suppose." Remus laughed and got up, following the boys up the stairs.

Catie crossed her arms and looked at Lily. "Are you feeling well? You do realize you just asked for my brother's help."

Lily looked pale as she sat down next to Catie. "I know," she said. "I almost don't believe I did myself."

* * *

Catie grumbled to herself as she cast a quick cut healing spell on James' cheekbone. "What ever would you do without me?"

"Distorting my face while trying to patch myself up?" James asked winking at her. He grunted. "That hurt."

Catie rolled her eyes. "Sirius how are you feeling?" Sirius groaned in response. "You lot really should have taken the time to find out if Snape was alone." She pulled back a bit from James' face. "You're good. Peter, let me fix your wrist."

Peter stood up from the corner he was in and walked into the firelight showing his tear stained face.

"Oh Peter," Catie crooned. She wiped his face off and took a look at his wrist. She mended it in no time. "You should see Pomfrey in the morning."

Lily dabbed a wet cloth at James' knuckles on Catie's orders. "You could become a healer Cate," she said avoiding James' rather annoying stares. Catie shook her head and she wrapped some gauze around Peter's wrist.

"I'd rather be in the middle of all the action and heal up everyone later," she said chuckling.

"We've certainly given you the experience," Sirius said with a small laugh. Catie grinned and felt Remus kiss her cheek.

"I'd rather you _weren't_ in all the action, love," he whispered.

"And I would like to see your plans on how to stop me," she retorted grinning.

Remus laughed and hugged her waist from behind.

* * *

Catie turned the page of her book. The others were scattered across the common room recovering from their first apparition class. Catie, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius had excelled. Peter and Alice however…did less than. Peter couldn't even appear in the hoop- instead his shoe did and Alice had apparated to Frank Longbottom's side accidentally.

Lily sighed and closed her book, glancing down at her watch. "We have about twenty minutes until Ancient Runes," she said to Catie and Remus. Catie nodded, only hearing half of what she said and turned the page. Remus rolled up his homework and sighed.

"Don't forget about Quidditch practice tonight Cate," James said standing up. "I have a plan on how to beat Slytherin Saturday."

This time Catie lowered her book and nodded. "Of course James."

"I really want to win the cup this year," James went on.

"We know," Sirius and Catie said in unison.

"I can't stand to be defeated by that prat Montague again," James said firmly, rubbing his chin.

"We know that too," Sirius and Catie both said with a nod.

James smiled. "Good. See you then Cate," he said patting Sirius' shoulder and walking upstairs.

Catie rolled her eyes and set her book down. "I don't care what people say- my brother is a complete mystery to me. Let's go you two."

**A/N: Review please? Don't forget to vote either! ;) **


	13. Annoying Siblings

**Poll Result: We're stayin' in sixth year, folks. Thanks for voting! ;) **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Catie yawned as James droned on yet again on another "brilliant" plan of his against Slytherin. She sighed and looked into the stands where Remus, Alice, and Lily sat. Remus and Lily waved but Alice was too into her book to notice. Catie smiled and then averted her gaze back to James as he finished.

"Are you ready?" James asked the team.

The team nodded and Catie looked around at them. "Go Gryiffindor!" she cheered. They repeated it back to her. With a goofy grin from Sirius, they took off into the air.

* * *

Catie sighed. "Feel better?" she asked James.

James groaned. "Not really, Cate."

Catie sighed again and continued massaging his back. "I still don't know why you won't go to Pomfrey."

James rolled his eyes. "Because, Catie, I'm still healing from the full moon. I'd rather not lie, in this case. Besides, why miss out on a lovely back massage from you?" Catie raised an eyebrow and started to really dig into his muscles.

"Ouch! Catie that's painful!" James said trying to shake her off.

Catie smirked and climbed off him. "I love you, Jamie," she said maliciously.

James growled at her. "Get off and shut it."

Sirius and Peter burst into heavy laughter. "Jamie?" Sirius asked.

Catie grinned and nodded, as she sat on the floor beside the couch. "Mum's nickname for James when he was younger. He loathed it."

"I still do," James snapped sitting up.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "After all this time, James, you still haven't learned to be nice to Catie?"

James snorted. "I'm always nice to her."

"No, you're not," Catie said leafing through the DADA book.

Sirius and Peter started snickering James rolled his eyes.

* * *

Catie sighed. She didn't know how long she had sat in this chair writing endless essays. Her rump was numb and she was itching to move around. She dipped her quill in ink and pressed it to the parchment, scribbling down the next line. She was almost done she could wait.

'_and, to conclude, that is why moddlepuffs are exclusive to-,'_

"Catie, can I speak with you?" a grim voice asked disrupting her train of thought. Catie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, what is it Severus?" she asked reopening her eyes and looking at him.

Severus swept back his robes and sat down. "Help me get Lily back," he said.

Catie gawked at him. "What? I will do no such thing. She was never yours, Severus!"

Severus slapped the table with his hands. "I can't bear her not speaking to me, Catie!"

Catie stood up with her things. "You'll have to. Good bye, Severus." She turned on her heel and left. She walked out of the hall and went up to the common room to drop off her things before meeting up with the gang for dinner.

"You're late," Alice said crossing her arms.

Catie nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, you lot, I just lost track of time."

Remus smiled and kissed her temple. "It's alright. You hungry?"

"Starved," Catie said chuckling.

Remus chuckled. "Well let's go down to the Great Hall."

"You two are sick," Sirius grumbled, moving past them.

Catie laughed and held Remus' hand as they went through the portrait hole.

**A/N: I apologize for disappearing. I feel like I've been running at a fast pace for months now and just this week have I really had a break. Updates will come faster with reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Hogsmead

**A/N: I am so glad to be back. :) I don't know how long it will last but hopefully longer than I foresee. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

"Last hogsmead trip of the year, wanna come, Lily?" James asked a stupid grin on his face.

Lily shook her head. "Sorry, I have to study."

James grabbed her elbow, bringing her to a stop. "What? Can't bear the thought of being alone with me for more than five minutes?"

Lily faked a smile and took her arm back. "Not at all." She turned on her heel and left. James watched her go, still grinning like a mad man.

Sirius and Peter came up from behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. "She still playing hard to get?"

James nodded. "Yeah… But it's becoming hard for her to play hard to get."

"What?" Peter asked, brow furrowed in puzzlement.

James clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Pete. Come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

Catie played with the buttons on Remus' shirt. "I can't believe this year's already coming to an end."

Remus picked up her hand and kissed it. "We still have two months. Besides, I'm going back with you and James, like Sirius."

Catie smiled and nodded. "I know, but this is home to me. Not the mansion." He brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face.

"I know," he whispered. "I feel the same way."

Catie smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll be with me the whole way."

Remus grinned. "Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her. Catie grinned and kissed him back.

Someone sighed a few steps away from them. "Excuse me?"

Catie pulled away. "Yeah, Al?"

Alice sighed. "Frank's busy with his herbology club… I was wondering if you'd study with me."

Catie sighed and Remus patted her side. "It's okay," he whispered, "I get to spend the whole summer with you. Go on."

She looked up at him. "If you're sure." Remus smiled at her and nodded. Catie looked at Alice. "Alright, Al."

Alice smiled. "Great, let's go!"

Catie smiled and got up from the couch, after kissing Remus goodbye. She picked up her bag and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm ready if you are."

Alice nodded. "I'm ready too." She went to Catie's side and they walked out of the common room together. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"And he had the nerve to say that to your face?" Alice said. "I don't believe it! Well, on second thought, I do. It is Severus we're talking about."

Catie suppressed her smile and nodded. "I just walked away after that."

"He deserved it," Alice said firmly nodding.

"I know, I've been avoiding him since," Catie said.

Alice nodded again and flipped the page. "I don't blame you a bit."

"Have you seen Lily?" Catie asked.

Alice shook her head. "Nope. Not since last night."

Catie nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Catie let out a breath and grinned. "Ah, hogsmead. I could use a butterbeer about now."

"Me too," James said watching two girls walk by. Sirius turned and followed them.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Come on, Peter, pay no mind to them," she said protectively putting an arm around his shoulders. James smirked and followed Sirius' lead.

"Hello, ladies," Sirius said putting on his charm.

James grinned at them. "Can we buy you a drink?" The girls giggled and whispered to each other for a moment.

"We'd love to," they answered.

Catie looked over her shoulder back at James and Sirius. She rolled her eyes. "One of these days," she muttered looking forward again.

* * *

James sighed. "Ah, what a day," he said sitting down on his trunk to take his shoes off.

Catie sat down on James' bed and crossed her legs. "I'll say… How much did you have to pay them to get them to snog you?"

James laughed bitterly. "Just the old Potter charm, Cate." Catie snorted and rolled her eyes. Sirius waltzed into the dorm.

"There you are, Sirius! Where've you been?" James asked crossing his arms.

Sirius grinned to himself. "Snogging Megan in the broom cupboards."

"Nice," James said giving him a high five.

"Those girls must be more dense than I thought," Catie said pulling a Quidditch magazine from James' nightstand.

James rolled his eyes and turned around. "Oi! That's mine." Catie ignored him and started flipping through it.

* * *

"Remus? Remus?" Catie said.

"Hm?" Remus said coming out of thought.

Catie tilted her head to the side. "You alright?"

Remus slowly nodded. "Yeah, fine."

Catie looked uncertain at him. "Are you sure?" she asked getting up and sitting by him. Remus ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, Cate, I'm sure," he said softly.

Catie smiled. "Good… Anyway, I was trying to ask you if you were hungry."

"No, go on with out me. I need to look over Peter's homework," Remus said forcing a smile for her.

Catie nodded slowly. "Alright, Remus." She kissed his cheek and then jumped up, going through the portrait hole.

Remus sighed. He wished there was another way.

**A/N: So, what's up with Remus?**


	15. Just Friends

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Two weeks later….

Catie tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Lil, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

Lily turned and smiled. "Of course, the dorm's empty- want to go up there to talk?"

Catie nodded. "Yeah, come on." She led Lily upstairs to their room and she sighed. "Something's wrong with Remus. He's hardly been engaged in anything I do or the boys do. And when I ask him about it he just shrugs and says he's all right!"

Lily sighed. "I've noticed it too in class. He doesn't seem to pay attention."

"What do I do?" Catie asked, sitting on her bed.

Lily sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Get him alone and try to get him to talk about it?"

Catie sighed. "I'll give it a shot."

Lily bit her lip. "Cate, why don't you come with me and Gregory to the spring dance Friday night?"

Catie half smiled. "I'll think about it, Lil."

"Good," Lily said. She glanced at her watch. "We need to go- it's time for potions."

Catie grumbled. "If I never see that fat hog again it'll be too soon," she said going to her feet.

"He's not that bad!" Lily protested getting her bag.

Catie went to the door. "Yeah he is. And to top off the cake Severus is in that class!"

"Oh, don't be such a first-year," Lily said sternly.

Catie snorted. "I'll try."

* * *

"Where's Peter? I thought we told him to meet us here?" James asked looking around the great hall.

Sirius sighed. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Did you forget the map?" Remus said.

James looked at Remus. "Pete has it."

"Well, that's not the worst decision you've made," Remus said walking to the Gryiffindor table.

Sirius patted James' shoulder. "He's got a point, mate." James rolled his eyes and walked after Remus.

* * *

"Remus!" Catie called, running down the corridor, "Wait!"

Remus sighed and came to a stop. "Yes, Catie?"

Catie came to a stop beside him and raise an eyebrow. "You didn't show up for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was worried."

"I'm fine, I had an appointment with one of the teachers is all," Remus said, resuming his walk.

Catie huffed and walked after him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have time," he answered.

Catie put her hands on her hips. "And I suppose you didn't have time to make our study date either?"

Remus closed his eyes, he had completely forgotten. "Cate, I forgot, I'm sorry."

"What's been with you lately? It's like you've been avoiding me," Catie said softly.

"I've been busy," Remus said.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Well, I have to go tutor that idiot from Hufflepuff. See you around." Remus sighed and turned around to stop her but she was already halfway down the corridor.

* * *

"No," Catie said again.

Truitt's brow furrowed. "Really? I was sure I did that right," he mumbled. Catie sighed and showed him his mistake.

"Try doing this one," she said scribbling down another arithmetic problem. He nodded and started. Catie rested her chin in her palm and gazed around the library. In a far corner a couple was snogging, in an aisle another couple were arguing quietly, and finally in a separate aisle were two people flirting with one another. Catie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Truitt.

"Do you get it now?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I do. Thanks." He cleared his throat. "Are you by any chance going to the spring dance with someone?"

Catie looked up from putting her books away. "Uh…no. I'm not even sure I'm going, actually."

Truitt stood up and helped her with the books. "Well, my offer stands. Let me know," he said winking at her.

Catie slowly nodded. "Oh…kay…"

"See you, Catie," he said walking away.

Catie blinked and zipped her bag shut. Since when did the hottest guy in Hufflepuff decide to ask _her_ out? She sighed and swung the bag onto her shoulder.

* * *

When she reached the common room she found James and Sirius waiting for her. "What's that look for?" she asked coming through the portrait hole. She grinned cheekily. "Cat got your tongue?" When neither of them so much as broke a smile she frowned. "Something wrong?"

"You're late," James said.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked.

Catie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I had to tutor."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

Catie frowned. "Did Remus put you up to this?"

"Answer our question," Sirius said sternly.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Paul Truitt, William Pucker, Tracie Davison, and Paula Marse."

"Years?" James asked.

Catie huffed. "How is this your business?"

"Answer the question," James and Sirius said.

"Seventh, fifth, third, and second, happy?" she asked.

James and Sirius looked at one another and nodded. "You're free to go," they said, getting up. Catie put her hands on her hips but didn't say anything as they went up stairs.

* * *

The next morning Catie was one of the first people to come down for breakfast. What she wasn't expecting was Remus to be there.

"Morning, Remus," Catie said sitting across from him.

Remus looked up. "Morning, Cate," he said quietly. Catie served herself some scrambled eggs and sausage.

"You're here early," he commented.

Catie shrugged. "I didn't sleep well."

Remus nodded and sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Catie raised an eyebrow as she sipped her juice. "We're the only ones at this table, Remus."

Remus cleared his throat. "Right. Well, I've been thinking and I believe it's best for the both of us if we just be friends."

**A/N: Uh-oh...**


	16. Hurting

**A/N: So, I apologize for leaving you like that. Hehe. This chapter is strongly rated T just for a fair warning.**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Catie stared at him. _Hard._ "What?" she forced out.

"You heard," he said softly.

Catie stood up. "What?" she repeated.

Remus sighed. "Catie, please."

Catie shook her head and lifted her leg over the bench. "See you," she muttered walking away. Remus sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't expected quite that reaction.

* * *

Lily rolled her eyes. "Catie, tell me what's wrong." Catie shook her head and continued crying into her pillow.

"We have to get to class," Lily said poking at the curtains around Catie's bed.

"I'm not going," was the tearful reply.

Lily sighed. "Did something happen with Remus?" There wasn't a response. "Catie, talk to me, please." She rolled her eyes and pulled aside the curtain. Catie was lying face-down on her bed still crying.

"Just go away," she pleaded.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Did he break up with you?" she demanded.

"Yes," she weakly replied. Lily got out her wand and started for the door.

Catie got up and grabbed her arm. "No, Lily, please. I don't him hurt. It's why I haven't told James," she begged.

Lily's face was red. "After what he's made you go through?"

Catie nodded. "Yes!"

Lily huffed and stuffed her wand away. "Fine." Catie hugged her.

* * *

"Come to the dance, Catie," Lily pleaded. "You'll have fun!"

Catie shook her head, not looking up from the book she was "reading". "No thanks. I don't feel like dancing."

Lily sighed and looked back to the mirror as she finished pinning her hair up. "Fine. But everyone's going."

Catie snorted. "I doubt it."

"Oh, come on, you have a beautiful dress you've yet to wear- _please_ come with me?" Lily begged.

Catie sighed and snapped her book shut. "I suppose it's better than sitting here reading all night."

Lily squealed. "Yay! Thank you, Catie, I'll never beg you for anything here on out!"

Catie rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. Just don't make me dance."

"I won't! Now, let's get you ready," Lily said grinning.

* * *

Catie smoothed out her dress and rolled her eyes as Lily's date made another idiot comment. She sighed and looked around for a place to sit. Lily giggled at her date and Catie rolled her eyes again. She shouldn't have come. As she glanced around a second time she noticed James and Sirius dancing with their dates. She also noticed Remus sitting with Peter in a corner.

Catie looked at Lily. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Lily grabbed her arm. "Please stay, Catie."

Catie sighed. "Alright."

Lily smiled and tugged her towards the refreshment table. "Come on, they have butterbeer!" Catie half snorted, at least she could forget her troubles through something.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning, Lily and her date had already disappeared along with James, Sirius, Alice, and most of everyone else. Catie sat at the refreshment table sipping another glass of butterbeer.

"And then, and then he says we should just be f-friends," Catie slurred to seventh year beside her.

"No!" he said.

Catie nodded extravagantly. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She put a hand to her head. "I dunno what to do any more."

The seventh year, only half as drunk as Catie was, wrapped an arm around her waist. "He doesn't deserve you… Come with me," he invited, slowly going to his feet. "We'll do something fun somewhere else."

Catie flung her hand in an attempt to wave it off. "No, no, no, no… no."

He chuckled and tugged on a curl of her hair. "It's better than this place."

Catie snorted and drowned the rest of her glass. "Doubt it."

"She's not going anywhere with the likes of you," someone said. He grabbed the seventh year's collar and pulled him back. "You leave her alone."

"What you going on about, Lupin?" the seventh year slurred.

Remus brought Catie to her feet. "I'm taking you up to the common room," he said firmly.

Catie blinked and Remus led her out of the Great Hall. She shook her head. "No, Remus!" she exclaimed, pushing away from him. "I'm not goin' with you anywhere."

Remus grabbed her wrist. "Catie, you're drunk. You've had far too many butterbeers." Catie tried taking her wrist back but Remus was stronger than her.

"Let me go," Catie protested.

"No," Remus said firmly.

Catie finally tugged her wrist back and she glared at him. "I hate you!" Remus stared at her blankly. Catie turned on her heel and ran, not really sure where she was going.

* * *

The next morning Catie sat with Lily at breakfast. Catie drank her milk and moaned, "Isn't there something stronger?" Lily sighed and pointed her wand at Catie. She muttered a spell under her breath and Catie shivered.

"Thanks, Lil," Catie mumbled.

"Don't mention it. And I mean it, your brother looks worse than you do," Lily said nodding her head towards James further down the table.

Catie rubbed her eyes. "We better get going to Ancient Runes."

Lily nodded slowly, examining her friend carefully. "Alright." She wiped her mouth on the napkin and then stood up. "Let's go." Catie nodded and got up.

**A/N: So, I had another death in the family. 3 in one year. :( This time it was my aunt. It's why it's taken me so long to get this up. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. **


	17. Full Moon

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the concern about me. I'm doing okay. I have some free time so I decided to write this up for you awesome reviewers. ;) **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Alice elbowed Lily in the ribs. "What's with Catie?" she asked quietly as the ghost professor droned on.

Lily sighed. "Not now, Alice," she said as she scribbled down some notes.

Alice crossed her arms. "Come on," she whispered.

Lily set her quill down and leaned towards Alice's ear. "Remus broke up with Catie," she whispered quickly.

Alice's eye size tripled. "_What?_" she hissed. Lily nodded sadly and went back to her notes.

* * *

Catie sighed. "NEWTs start next week, Lil."

"I know, I know," Lily said waving it off.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Then why are we here?" she asked, gesturing to their surroundings.

Lily looked up. "Oh hush," she scolded. She glanced behind her. "I need a favor…"

Catie raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I need to know how to ride a broomstick," Lily whispered.

Catie's eyebrows went up. "But you hate riding!"

Lily hushed her. "I know, I know but Gregory wants to take me for a spin and I'd rather be comfortable than scared to death."

Catie sighed. "Lil, it isn't something you can learn in a day… Much less an afternoon- _which _we should spend studying."

Lily pouted. "Aw, Cate, can't you do me this small, teeny, favor?"

Catie crossed her arms and sighed. "Oh all right."

Lily clapped and then threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Catie!"

"You're welcome. We should get started," Catie said looking up into the sky. "I have something to do tonight.

* * *

After taking Lily to the hospital wing for a few bruises Catie went down to dinner. She didn't have long to eat, the boys had already gone with Remus to the Whomping willow. Catie sighed and sat down beside Alice.

"Hey, Al," she greeted.

"Oh hi, Catie," Alice said smiling. "Where's Lily?"

Catie couldn't help but smile. "At the hospital wing, recovering from her first tumultuous ride on a broomstick," she said chuckling.

Alice's eyes widened. "She didn't?" Catie picked up a chicken finger and took a bite, nodding.

"No way!" Alice said. "You're joking, right?"

Catie shook her head. "Nope."

"Woah, I didn't think… wow," Alice finally murmured.

Catie giggled. "I know." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "Hey, Al, I got to go. I'll see you later."

Alice smiled and nodded. "See you, Cate."

Catie smiled back and got off her seat, walking down the Great Hall to the doors.

* * *

Catie cast a spell at the knot and a secret tunnel opened up to her. She sighed and transformed into her Animagus form, pouncing down into the tunnel. From her end of the tunnel she could already hear Remus thrashing about and James and Sirius trying to contain him. Suddenly Catie spotted a rat coming towards her. Being a cat and all she licked her lips and crouched down. Right before she was about to pounce it transformed into Peter. Catie meowed at him and then transformed back herself.

"What is it, Peter?" she asked, casually taking out her wand.

"It's-It's sc-scary in there," he squeaked.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Come here, you," she said opening up her arms. He hugged her and Catie patted his back. "Transform again and go back up to the castle to get some rest, alright? I'll take your place. Go on now." She said pushing him towards the end of the tunnel. Peter timidly nodded and transformed, scurrying with haste out of the tunnel and into the moonlight. Catie sighed and retransformed, continuing her pace down the tunnel.

Within the next few minutes she reached the shack. She padded up the stairs to the back room and nudged the door open with her paws. James and Sirius were in a corner panting. While Remus, still in werewolf form, was in the opposite corner looking run down. It always hurt Catie to see him so tormented. Quietly she made her way over to James and Sirius. James snorted at her as she curled up against his side. Every ten minutes or so he would get up and fight with the boys. James and Sirius both tried to get Catie to leave but she refused and helped them on occasion.

Remus roared after he had flung aside the dog and stag. Catie charged toward him but he hit her and she flew against the wall, turning back into a girl as she fell down. Remus started coming towards her, Catie panicked and stumbled back into a corner, trying to transform again.

"Remus!" she screamed. "Stop it!" The werewolf stopped advancing. He stared at her and cocked his head to the side. While he was distracted Sirius pounced on his back and diverted his attention. Catie re-transformed and they all continued to try to wear him down.

Finally, the moon faded from the window and the werewolf transformed back into Remus, but not without sustaining significant bruising and cuts to them all. Sirius had even fractured his arm during one of his more idiotic methods of distraction.

Catie transformed first and crawled over to Remus. "Remus, can you hear me?" she whispered as she brushed away his sandy bangs away from his forehead. Blood oozed down her cheek as she gently shook him.

He opened his eyes. "Cate?" he asked.

She half smiled. "Yeah?"

"Is everyone okay?" he said.

Catie looked over at the boys and shrugged. "More or less." Remus grabbed one of the curls that had escaped her ponytail and tugged on it.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger," he said, a strikingly firm tone to his voice.

Catie sighed. "You forget, Remus, I'm training to be an Auror and I have James as my brother. Danger comes naturally to me. Now rest, we'll all just sleep here tonight." Remus sleepily nodded and closed his eyes. Catie ran her thumb over a new scar on his upper cheek bone. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and then she crawled back over to James and lay beside him.

James wrapped an arm protectively around her. "Night, Cate."

Catie yawned. "Night, James."

**A/N: There you have it. Please review. **


	18. The End

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

"Mate, you gotta see this," Sirius whispered into James' ear. "Wake up," he hissed.

James groaned and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Look at Catie and Remus!" Sirius said. James jerked awake and sat up. Catie and Remus' hands were outstretched towards one another.

James scowled. "You wanted me to see that?" he asked incredulously, keeping his voice under a whisper.

Sirius snorted. "I thought it was cute."

James bit back a laugh and shook his head. "Let's get back up to the castle and get you patched up." Sirius nodded and they went down the creaking stairs of the shack to the tunnel.

Shortly after they had gone Catie came to and sat up. The floor was hardly comfortable. Sighing softly she got up and went into the bedroom, looking for a mirror. She found a shard on the floor and examined the damage to herself. She had a large cut on her cheek, multiple bruises, and several minor cuts on her face. She guessed she would be able to heal most of it.

"James? Sirius? Catie?" Remus' voice called from the other room. Catie took her ponytail out and went to the door. "They left before I woke," she explained, throwing her hair back and redoing her ponytail. "I was just in the other room surveying my injuries." Seeing the grieved look on Remus' face made her continue. "Besides my back, my face got most of the cuts but its nothing I can't fix up with magic…Remus? Are you alright?"

Remus went to his feet and sighed. "You shouldn't have come, Catie. I could have hurt you or even worse-."

Catie went to him and placed a finger on his lips. "You say that every time. It won't stop me," she said gently.

Remus took her hand in his. "I don't want you hurt."

Catie sighed and stepped back, crossing her arms. "Is that it? Is that why you want to be just friends? Remus, how many times must I tell you that I don't care! I don't care if you're a werewolf because I _love_ you!"

"Catie, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you because of this _thing_. I care about you too much to let that happen," Remus said running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, just have it your way," Catie muttered as she left the room. She cleaned herself up and then went down to the tunnel to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

NEWTs came and left. To Catie it was all a blur and before she knew it she was on the train coming home.

Lily sighed. "And so that's why I let James snog me," she stated, testing to see if Catie was listening.

"Wonderful," Catie mumbled, staring out the window.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I just said I snogged James! What's got you all distracted? You seemed fine yesterday.

"I don't want to talk about it," Catie said simply.

"'Course you don't," Lily snorted.

Catie sighed. "Please, Lily."

Lily sighed. "Alright, I surrender. I'm going to go find the trolley." Catie nodded and looked back out the window.

* * *

It was a bitter goodbye for the two when they reached Platform 9 & ¾.

"I'll keep in touch, promise," Catie whispered.

Lily nodded. "Me too… Remember, I'm only an owl away." Catie nodded and they shared a final hug. Lily waved as she walked away with her family. Catie waved back and went to find her parents.

"James!" she said coming over to the boys. "Where's mum and dad?" she asked.

James sighed. "I don't know. C'mon, let's just use the floo network." Sirius nodded and they started walking in that direction. Catie and Remus looked at each other briefly before Catie turned away to follow James. Remus sighed and walked a few steps behind her.

Ten minutes later Catie stepped into the fireplace, the last one to go to the manor. Cleo mrowed uncomfortably from her carrier. Catie rolled her eyes and dropped the powder while muttering, "Potter Manor." Green flames consumed her and the next thing she knew, besides feeling dizzy was James and Sirius coming to help her out. Catie forced a smile for them. "Thanks."

"No problem, Cate," James said releasing Cleo from her carrier. Cleo slowly walked out and stretched before pouncing onto Remus' lap and curling up.

"Lazy, demonic, thing," Sirius muttered. Catie laughed and started taking her stuff upstairs.

James disappeared into the kitchen and then came back scratching the back of his head. "I found a note in the kitchen. Mum and Dad are out of country, trying to help great aunt Penny move into the area," he said to Sirius and Remus. "They apparently forgot about us."

Sirius shrugged. "It's more fun when they aren't around anyway."

"I'll attest to that," James mumbled, sitting in the armchair next to Remus. "However I would like to see them every now and then."

Remus nodded. "Agreed… Cate?" he asked. Catie stood at the bottom of the staircase, papers clutched in her right fist, tears running down her face.

James stood up and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's happened," she sobbed, "Mum and Dad are getting divorced." James crossed over to her and took the papers. He read over them twice and then swore. Catie sat on the steps and pulled her knees up.

Remus shooed Cleo off his lap and went over to them, taking the papers from James. "Custody split," Remus mumbled angrily to himself.

James sat beside Catie and put an arm around her. "Cate, it's only for the summer. After that you go to Hogwarts with me and then by the time we graduate we'll be of age!"

"I don't want to be alone for three months, James," Catie said wiping her face off.

James sighed. "I'm sure Dad would let you visit Lily or Alice. Maybe he'll even let you visit me, Sirius, and Remus!" Catie sniffed and leaned into him.

Remus knelt down in front of them, looking Catie in the face. "Everything'll turn out right," he whispered comfortingly.

Catie pushed aside her anger at Remus and pulled away from James, throwing her arms around Remus. "I hope so."

Remus patted her back. "It will, it will," he whispered.

**A/N: This is the conclusion of Marauders Rising Sun! I'll be sure to post the next sequel by the end of the week. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
